Loved By Nightcrawler
by Sharli
Summary: I'm not very good at these summaries, but it's KurtAmanda. There will be no Kurtty or Kurtitha of any kind. Just a love story about Kurt I've been cooking up. Completed
1. Hypocrisy

Chapter 1: Hypocrisy

Summary: A few days after Kurt meets Amanda's family, Amanda tries to reason with them about their decision.

PLEASE Read and Review! If you like it and want me to continue writing it let me know. Otherwise it might get shelved. I only posted what I have thus far because my boyfriend thought it was pretty good. I know the first chapter is short, but I hope it makes the statement I want without going into too much detail. 

***

"Amanda, I absolutely forbid you from seeing that...that...thing again!"

Amanda looked at her father, mouth agape. She couldn't believe she was hearing this. It was all Todd Tolensky's fault. He had to show up and ripe off Kurt's inducer while he was meeting her family. 

"Daddy, that isn't fair!" Amanda shouted, "You don't even know him." 

"I don't have to know him...just look at him!" 

"Sometimes it isn't the outside that counts. Besides...you're the one who's always told me not to judge people. Forgive me, father, but aren't you being hypocritical?"

"Don't take that tone of voice with me." Her father growled, "He's a freak. A mistake made by nature. I will not allow you to fraternize with such...such...I don't know what the hell he is."

Amanda narrowed her brown eyes at the sad, pathetic excuse of a man before her. What a hypocrite he'd become. Amanda simply nodded and said calmly, "Yes, daddy." 

And with that she retreated up to her room. 


	2. Midnight Visitor

Chapter 2: Midnight Visitor

Summary: Kurt gets a visit from a certain someone. 

PLEASE Read and Review! If you like it and want me to continue writing it let me know. Otherwise it might get shelved. I only posted what I have thus far because my boyfriend thought it was pretty good. If you don't let me know whatcha think, then no more will be posted. 

***

Kurt lay in bed, his insides a mass of twisted anxiety. 

He'd never see Amanda again. Not without it being in secret, anyway. 

Todd.

How he hated him. 

Why did he have to show up at the worst possible time? 

What had he wanted with his inducer anyway?

Kurt rolled over on his side and closed his eyes. His heart beat dully and he felt a hot tear of frustration run down his cheek. 

Tap, tap, tap.

Kurt sat up abruptly. The sound had come from outside. He crept over to the window and peered outside, but could see nothing. 

Kurt teleported outside the window and looked around. 

Nothing. 

He sighed and prepared to teleport back inside when...

"Kurt!"

"Amanda?" Kurt looked into her dark brown eyes as she walked out from behind the corner, "How did you get in here?"

"I climbed the gate." She replied, stepping closer. 

"Vhat about your parents?" Kurt asked concerned.

Amanda looked down at the ground, "They don't know I'm here. Kurt, I've run away from home." 

"Vhy?" Kurt asked surprised.

"I can't take it anymore!" Amanda complained, "All my life they have tried to bang the idea of 'not passing judgment'. Then the first time their values are tested they throw them out the window. They're hypocrites, Kurt, and I don't associate with hypocrites."

Kurt looked at his girlfriend. She was completely serious. She had just left her family and she didn't seem the least bit regretful about it. 

"Let's get you inside." Kurt replied, taking her tiny hand into his massive furry one. 

*Bamf*

"Is this your room?" She asked.

"Yeah." Kurt said, sitting down on his bed. 

"I like it." Amanda said smiling.

Kurt looked down at his two-toed feet and frowned.

"Is something wrong?" Amanda asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

"I...it's just...vhy vould you leave your family over me?"

Amanda kneeled before him and kissed his furry, blue cheek, "Because I care about you, Kurt. You're the most amazing person I've ever met. I'm sorry my parents were too superficial to see it. There's so much more to you than meets the eye. And I don't want to give you up. Not now...not ever. If the world could see what I see...they'd fall in love with you the way I have."

Her words touched his heart. She was so kind to him. His whole life he'd been treated like a freak by humans. The only people he'd trusted had been his adoptive mother and father. But know with Amanda here he felt he could let down his guard. Allow her to see what was truly inside. 

He reached up and touched her face, and to his surprise she didn't recoil. Instead she leaned her face into his hand and closed her eyes. 

"Amanda, you don't have to do this." he told her, "They're your family and I'm...I'm a mutant."

Amanda captured his face with her hands and looked into his moonlight eyes, "No...mutant is just a gene you received at birth, it's not who you are. I can see you. You're just Kurt." 

Their noses were mere inches apart. Kurt could feel her sweet breath on his face. There were so many things he wanted to tell her. He wanted to tell her he loved her. He wanted to tell her about how glad he was to have someone like her in his life. He wanted to kiss her. 

"Go ahead." he heard her whisper.

"What?" he asked. She did that sometimes. Spoke to him as though she could read his mind.

"If you won't I will." Amanda said smiling.

Kurt arched an eyebrow. 

Amanda leaned forward and Kurt's heart began to race. He closed his eyes and allowed his body to take over for him. Their lips met and Kurt felt a shiver go through him. Amanda wrapped her arms around his neck and Kurt rested his hands on her hips. 

Kurt had never kissed anyone before...well, besides his mom. He wasn't sure what to do in this situation, so he just responded to her. His lips moved over Amanda's and the kisses became more passionate. Kurt felt Amanda's tongue part his lips and he surrendered to it. He felt her tongue run over his fangs and he couldn't hold back the moan that escaped. He never wanted this moment to end. It felt like a dream. 

When the kiss finally ended Kurt looked at Amanda. She smiled and put her head on his shoulder. 

"Your parents will come looking for you." Kurt replied.

"I don't care." Amanda said defiantly. 

"They'll make you leave. How did they take it after I left?" 

"My mother seemed okay with it. My father on the other hand was...not so good." 

"I figured as much." Kurt sighed.

"Why do you care what they think?" She asked, "What I think is all that matters."

Kurt stood and walked over to his window. He sat down on the window seat and looked outside. The stars stretched across the sky, dotting the black space with tiny expanses of glitter.

"_And_ what do you think?" he asked.

Amanda walked closer, "I think you're wonderful. You've got a good heart and you're kind to me. That's all I care about."

"How can you say that?" Kurt asked, suddenly annoyed, " Amanda, look at me. I'm a freak."

"No...you're not." Amanda insisted.

"Yes, I am. Think about it Amanda. We'll never be able to get married or have a family. Or go out to dinner for that matter without me wearing this inducer. Look at me! I have pointy ears, my skin is blue, I have a tail for the love of God!"

"I like your tail." Amanda interrupted. 

"My point is...you're normal and I'll...I'll never be. Why would you want me when you could have any ordinary guy?"

"That's just it, Kurt. I don't want an ordinary guy. I want you. All those things you mentioned, those are just more things I love about you. I think your pointy ears are awesome. I love your blue skin and your tail is so cool."

Kurt looked at her sheepishly, "Really?" his tail twitched slightly.

"Really."

"Vell, vhat are you going to do?" Kurt asked looking into her brown eyes.

"I was hoping I could stay here. At least for tonight." Amanda replied.

Kurt nodded as he walked over to his dresser and pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants. He extended them to Amanda, "Here. These should be comfortable." 

Amanda took them and smiled, "Thanks." 

Kurt began to leave the room so she could change, but her voice made him stop.

"Kurt?" Amanda asked.

He turned to face her, "Ja?"

Amanda was holding up the pants and investigating the rear end, "There's a hole in the butt."

"Yeah, that's for the tail." He said somewhat embarrassed. 

Amanda smiled at him as he left the room. 

After a few minutes Kurt taped lightly on the door.

"Yes?"

"Are you decent?" Kurt asked.

"Come in." Amanda replied.

When Kurt walked into the room, Amanda was climbing into bed. 

"I'll sleep on the couch." he told her and turned to leave.

"No, I won't bite , Kurt. I promise." She grinned.

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable. The tail has a mind of it's own and goes a little crazy when I'm asleep."

"It's alright, Kurt." Amanda assured him.

Kurt looked at the bed, still unsure.

Amanda patted the spot beside her, "Come here, my fuzzy elf."

Kurt smiled and climbed under the covers. He lay next to her their noses inches apart. Amanda reached up a hand and stroked his soft cheek. She scooted closer to Kurt and wrapped her arms around him.

"Goodnight." She said softly.

"Gute Nacht." Kurt replied back and kissed the tip of her nose. His tail crept around her waist and there they fell asleep. 


	3. Wakeup Call

Chapter 3: Wakeup Call

Summary: The morning after Kurt gets a visitor... 

PLEASE Read and Review! If you like it and want me to continue writing it let me know. Otherwise it might get shelved. I only posted what I have thus far because my boyfriend thought it was pretty good. If you don't let me know whatcha think, then no more will be posted. 

***

Kurt awoke to the sound of Scott's voice. 

"I see what's been going on here." Scott said sternly.

Kurt rubbed his eyes and looked at Scott confused.

"So sorry to interrupt." Scott proceeded.

What was he babbling about? But then Kurt looked at Amanda's sleeping form and realized that's Scott's mind was in the gutter. 

"No, Scott, it's not vhat it looks like." Kurt assured him.

"Sure it isn't." Scott nodded in mock belief. 

Kurt rose from the bed and lead Scott into the hallway. 

"Dude, I promise nothing happened. I mean, obviously it looks like it, but...look at my face. Do I look overjoyed with happiness?" Kurt waited.

Kurt couldn't tell where Scott was looking with his eyes behind the shades, but he finally answered.

"No, you look normal." Scott replied.

Kurt nodded.

"Then why is Amanda in your room?" Scott asked.

Kurt leaned against the wall, "Well, I vent to her house to meet her parents a few nights ago. Things were going okay at first, but then Todd showed up and high jacked my inducer. In an attempt to get it back before they could see me, the house vas vrecked. Then to make matters vorse Todd escaped with my inducer. They saw me blue and fuzzy and well...let's just say they forbid Amanda from seeing me. She tried to reason vith them, but they have made up their minds. Amanda ran away from home last night. She vas vandering around outside vhen I found her. I told her she could stay vith me overnight."

Scott looked at Kurt, absorbing the story. 

"I believe you." he said finally, "But you know she can't stay here. This is a safe haven for mutants not teenagers who have run away from home." 

Kurt nodded. 

"I hope the Professor doesn't know." Scott added.

/Nightcrawler, I want to see you in my office immediately./ 

"You spoke too soon. He just contacted me and vants me in his office."

"Better not keep him waiting." Scott replied.

"Ja." 

*Bamf*

"You vanted to see me, Professor?"

Kurt glanced about the office. The Professor was nestled behind his desk, while Wolverine was sitting in the chair across from him. 

"Yes, Kurt, come inside."

Kurt swallowed hard, but obeyed. 

"It appears you had a visit from Miss Sefton last night."

Kurt looked at the bald man in the wheelchair then at the psycho with the death claws, "Yes." was all her could muster.

"You know humans aren't supposed to be here, elf. They could see things we don't want them to see." Came Wolverine's raspy voice, "Not to mention you're a little young to be sharin' a bed with a woman."

Kurt's stomach was twisted into a million tiny knots. He couldn't speak. 

"There's no need to be nervous, Kurt. I am a psychic, you know." Charles paused, "I just wanted to tell you that if Amanda so desires she can remain at the institute."

Kurt looked up, shocked at the words he'd just heard, "Did I hear you correctly?"

"Yes, Kurt. Amanda is welcome here, but I'm sure you know that her parents will come looking for her. In the event that, that occurs we cannot hold her from them."

Kurt nodded. 

Wolverine's expression seemed appalled at the suggestion that Amanda be allowed to stay, but he didn't speak. 

"Wake her up and go down stairs or you'll both miss breakfast." The Professor replied.

"Thank you, Professor." Kurt said happily.

"Bamf*

"I hope you know what you're doing, Chuck." Wolverine replied, "Having a human around could shake things up a bit."

"She won't be human for long." Charles stated blandly.

"What do you mean?" Wolverine arched an eyebrow.

"I mean that I sense power in her. She has the x-gene within her. We must simply wait for her power to manifest. With the way her parents reacted to Kurt, I doubt they'll take the idea of Amanda being one of us well at all. She'll need safe haven from them sooner or later."

Wolverine sighed, "Poor kid. Ignorant parents are one thing that can royally screw up their lives."

"I quite agree." He wheeled over to the window and looked out at the courtyard, "You seem somewhat worried, Logan. There's no need all she did was spend the night."

"I know, but what'll happen when she finds out what Kurt's really like. I don't want the elf to get hurt."

"She knows about Kurt. She must have a thing for facial hair." The Professor joked.

"Ain't that nice."


	4. Sleeping Beauty

Chapter 4: Sleeping Beauty

Summary: Kurt wakes Amanda up and...read and find out.

Thanks to those of you who have reviewed. It's very appreciated. But please, don't let me stop you. Review as much as you like. PLEASE Read and Review a million times if you like. I am now accepting anonymous reviews so everyone can review now. Yeah!

***

"Amanda?" 

Kurt nudged at the sleeping form in his bed. She had to be the most sound sleeper he'd ever come across. An earthquake wouldn't wake his girlfriend. 

At least she doesn't snore, he thought, that's a definite plus.

He leaned over her once more.

"Amanda?"

"Only a kiss will wake the princess from her slumber." Came the reply. Her eyes were still clamped shut, but she was talking to him.

Kurt narrowed his eyes playfully, "Ah, but the kiss is supposed to be given by a handsome prince."

"No. This princess doesn't like princes. This princess needs the kiss of a fuzzy demon."

Kurt smiled, "Well, in that case I might be able to assist you out."

Kurt bent over and placed a kiss on Amanda's lips. When he pulled back two big brown eyes were staring at him. 

"What kept you?" She asked. 

Kurt sat down beside her, "The Professor vanted to talk to me this morning."

"About me?" Amanda asked with frown.

"Yes, but the new vas good. He said you could stay vith us until your parents come to fetch you." 

Amanda looked down at her toes, "I don't want them to come get me."

"Me neither, but do you think that they'll just sit back vhile you're here vith me? They hate me. They'll come for you."

"They can do whatever they want, but that doesn't mean I'm going to listen. They said I couldn't see you anymore and did I still see you?" Amanda smiled at him. 

"Yes..." Kurt trailed off, "Well, it's breakfast time. We'd better get down there before Evan eats it all." Kurt replied. 

He took a hold of Amanda's wrist. 

*Bamf*

"Look who finally decided to show." Scott said with a smile, "What did the Professor say?"

"He said she could stay." Kurt replied. 

Kurt watched as Amanda observed the others. Breakfast was a chaotic time. Everyone was scrambling to get to the last scrap of food. The whole lot of them were rude and loud, that was, accept when Wolverine was present. When this occurred everyone behaved as though they had graduated from some fancy prep school. Everything was passed and shared followed by a please or thank you. Today was not one of those days. It'd be a war to get to the waffles and bacon Jean had cooked up. 

"I think we might starve." Amanda whispered into his Vulcan-type ear. 

A smirk slowly spread across Kurt's lips, "How quickly you give up."

Amanda looked into his eyes and then...

*Bamf*

The smell of brimstone filled her nostrils as Kurt appeared on top of the island in the center of the kitchen. He grabbed a plate, pilled on a few waffles and then teleported in front of her. 

"Time to go before the mob realizes vhat I've done." He wrapped his arms around Amanda's waist.

*Bamf*

When Amanda opened her eyes they were back in his room. Sunlight leaked in through the huge window and kissed the her face. 

"I can't get over how cool that is." Amanda said. 

"Vhat? Teleporting?"

Amanda just gave a slight nod, still looking out the window. 

"You get used to it after avhile. I mean, I still get dizzy when I teleport more than three people, but I've gotten to where I don't get sick and fatigued after doing it." 

"You used to feel bad after teleporting?" Amanda asked. 

"Ja, but it could also be because the air in the dimension I pass through is toxic. Maybe I've gotten used to that too. But some people who teleport vith me, like Kitty, still say that she sometimes feels a little disoriented aftervards." Kurt plopped down on his bed and began to cut up the waffles. Amanda sat down beside. Kurt could feel her eyes on him so he looked up to meet her gaze. Amanda's hand reached up and gingerly touched one of Kurt's ears. 

Kurt jumped, not realizing what she was doing at first. 

"I just always wanted to do that." Amanda laughed. 

"You're probably the first person I've ever known who's liked vhat they seen." Kurt frowned.

He could feel the space filling between them, the warmth of Amanda's body coming closer, their lips were just a mere inch a part. Kurt close his eyes and...

"There you are, Amanda!" 

Kurt whirled around as the voice of Mr. Sefton filled his ears. He glared at them with angry, dark, eyes and a taping foot.

"You had your mother and worried sick. This is where you ran to? The freak show?"

"Daddy!" Amanda scolded, looking at Kurt apologetically. 

"It's alright, Amanda, I've heard it all before. It doesn't bother me anymore." 

"And you, "Mr. Sefton pointed at Kurt, "You put her up to this."

"No! I ran away all by myself!" Amanda shouted. 

Mr. Sefton seized his petite daughter by the wrist looked a Kurt, warning in his eyes, "Stay away from my daughter. She is going to be normal, do you understand that? She's going to marry a normal man, give birth to normal children, and die a normal death. She's through with you." With that he dragged Amanda towards the door. 

"Amanda?" Kurt called to her. 

Amanda stopped dead in her tracks, waiting to hear what he had to say. 

"Ich liebe dich." Kurt said quietly. 

Amanda smiled, but it was bittersweet; for the next moment she was gone.


	5. Manifestation

Chapter 5: Manifestation

Summary: Amanda's mutant ability comes out to play.

PLEASE Read and Review! You guys have all been very supportive thus far and I am truly thankful for your positive feedback. 

***

"I don't want to hear another word about it, Amanda. We told you before that you were not to see him anymore and you deliberately disobeyed our wishes. I don't think you realize how enormous this mutant problem is." 

"Mutant problem?" Amanda asked through narrow eyes, "The only problem I see is society's inability to accept them." 

"How can you accept impurities? They are filth that God decided to toy with. They will never be accepted. I think the government is doing a fine thing by drafting a mutant registration act. If we know who to avoid life will be a whole lot simpler."

"Forcing them to reveal themselves will only subject them to more ridicule. Maybe, crazy idea...but when people have special powers, some of these powers being rather hazardous it might be in the best interest of humans to back off." Amanda sat down on the blue suede coach and put a hand to her aching head. 

"They've corrupted you mind, Amanda! They have you thinking like a mutant!" Mr. Sefton worked himself into a rage. 

"No, I just allow myself to be put in their position. What if you were the one God decided to play with? What if He decided that you should be blue and furry?-"

"But He didn't." Mr. Sefton interjected. 

Amanda frowned and let out a sigh, "Dad, I try to see things from their point of view. They didn't ask for this it was just the card they were dealt. Kurt is a great guy and if you could see past the blue fur and tail you'd realize that. The way I see it, I could have lived his life instead. It could have been me." 

She ignored the cold glare her father bestowed upon her and headed upstairs to her bedroom. 

"Don't you dare walk away from me!" He bellowed. 

Amanda ignored the threat and continued. She could see her bedroom door just ahead of her. The sooner she was locked in her sanctuary the sooner she'd be able to calm her fried nerves. She reached for the knob, but felt a huge hand seize her shoulder and twirl her around. She looked into her fathers' caramel face. He looked as angry as she felt. 

"I am not finished with you. If you go after that boy there will be hell to pay, do you understand? I will not allow it." 

"You cannot control me." Amanda shot at him, "I'll see whoever I wish. Now let go of me." 

She tried to enter her room, but cried out in pain as that enormous hand slammed her into the wall. She crumpled to the floor, clutching her arm. When she looked up he was coming towards her again."

"Stay away from me!" Amanda ordered. 

When he didn't stop she held up a small hand. She could see him in between her fingers, angry and filled with hatred, not towards her, but towards what she had done. 

"Leave me alone!" Amanda clamped her eyes shut, waiting for the pain that never came. Her heart was racing, she could feel her pulse pounding in her temples and wrists. 

CRASH!

Amanda slowly opened her eyes. Her outstretched hand glowed as tiny molecules of power weaved between her fingers. 

Amanda crawled over to the top of the stairs and peered down.

Her father lay on the ground below, his body twisted into an awkward position. Her mother's terrified face looked up at her, mouth wide, eyes full of fear.

"Amanda...what have you done?"

***

Cerebro's alarm sounded, pulling the Professor from his thoughts. Xavier watched as a projection appeared before him as the computerized voice of Cerebro spoke...

"Attention!

Cerebro has detected the presence of a new mutant in Bayville, New York. 

Name: Amanda Marie Sefton

Age: 16 years

Powers as of now: Force Bolts."

Charles smiled up at the screen, "I knew she'd come around."


	6. Rainy Days

Chapter 6: Rain Days

Summary: Amanda finds herself at the institute's door.

PLEASE Read and Review. Some one had a question about my gender and for future reference to anyone who cares I am a girl. New episodes of X-Men Evolution will now be shown every Saturday at 10:30/9:30 central. The first called X23 aired today. Thanks to everyone for their reviews. I can't even believe the support I'm getting for this fic. 

***

Amanda plowed through the pouring rain. She had ran all the way back shivering and cold. Her father was in the hospital with a severe concussion, his life hung in the balance like a string waiting to be cut. It could go left or right it was all in the hands of God now. Puddles on the ground splashed up and grabbed Amanda's legs, soaking her socks and adding a squeak to her walk. She could see the black chain-linked fence just ahead of her. She pushed back the tears with a deep breath and pushed the button on the intercom panel. She didn't think she could scale this fence right now if her life depended on it. 

"Hello?" came the cool, collected voice of Scott Summers. 

"Scott? It's Amanda. Please open the gate..."Her teeth chattered as she said the last word. 

"Amanda, you came all the way here in this?" Scott asked. 

"Yes...please let me in." 

In the background she could hear Scott talking, "Kurt, Amanda's outside the gate."

"Vhat? Amanda...here?" Kurt asked in a tone that seemed too scared to believe.

"Yes she-"

*Bamf*

Amanda jumped as her boyfriend appeared before her. She was sure she looked a mess. Her black hair was plastered to her damp face and she'd been crying a river. Her body shook as she attempted a smile for his sake. 

"Are you alright?" he asked walking towards her. 

She shook her head, "No...Kurt my-"

"It's okay." Kurt filled the space between them and put his arms around her. Amanda looked into his moonlit eyes. The rain made his dark blue hair appear even darker. Amanda stroked his furry cheek, which was also moist beneath her touch. She put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She felt Kurt's hand flow over her hair. 

"Kurt...I'm a mutant." Amanda whispered. 

Kurt stepped back and looked at her face, "Really?"

Amanda nodded, "I discovered my powers earlier today." 

Kurt seemed shocked at first, but slowly a smile played about his lips, "Amanda, that's wonderful! You can stay here now!"

Amanda's eyes didn't brighten. She turned away and paced a few steps.

"Amanda...how did you find out about your powers?" Kurt asked. 

Amanda felt her stomach tighten into a sickening knot, tears tumbled down her cheeks. She through herself into his arms and sobbed, "Kurt-he was mad at me and he was coming at me...I think I killed him!" 

"Slow down. Vhat happened?"

"We were arguing and I tried to go upstairs...he got mad and followed me. When I refused to talk about the mutant issue anymore he took me by the wrist and slammed me into the wall. He came towards me so I held up a hand and then...I blasted him. Kurt, I'm so scared."

"Shh. It's alright. Everything's going to be okay." He hugged her tighter.

*Bamf*

"We need to get you some dry clothes." Kurt whispered, "I'll ask Kitty if you can borrow some. Then we'd better go talk to the Professor about all this."

/I'm already aware of the situation, Kurt. Get Amanda cleaned up and bring her here and we'll discuss what's happened. /

"He vants to talk to you." Kurt replied. 

Amanda nodded, still crying.

"Hey," Kurt took a hold of her chin gently, "Trust me. Everything will work out."

"I hope so, Kurt. I hope so."


	7. Daytripper

Chapter 7: Daytripper

Summary: After she has changed Amanda goes to see the Professor.

PLEASE Read and Review. My boyfriend Scott is trying his hand at fan fiction. He has started writing a comedy fic that centers mainly around Kurt. It's called Mysterious Repairs and he's told me his idea for it and I think it will be hilarious once completed. The first chapter isn't bad, but chapter two is when it'll get really funny. If ya'll have time tonight check it out in the Just In section under x-men evo. His name on ff.net is Scott10. Please read and review he needs support. 

***

Amanda looked into the calm green eyes of the Professor. His smile radiated a welcoming warmth that flowed through her entire body. But where he was warm the short man with black hair and a cold expression was not. Kurt had called him Logan, and right now he looked her up and down as though he was passing a type of judgment. 

The office she was in was rigidly cold and she shivered. Plants were set in assorted places around the room and a huge bookshelf reaching from floor to ceiling sat behind The Professor's desk.

Amanda weaved her fingers into her damp hair and waited for The Professor to speak. 

"We're glad to have you here, Amanda. Even under such distressing circumstances." he began, "You must feel incredibly confused and frightened."

Amanda nodded slightly. Her stomach was a jumble of confusion. Memories of what she had done earlier that day swirled around her, making her feel guilty and slightly uneasy. 

/Do not worry about your father. He will live./ 

It was the Professor's voice and yet he hadn't spoken. His lips were a still as the dead. 

Amanda looked at Kurt for support. This guy was severely creeping her out. She knew he was trying to be kind, but he was talking to her through her mind. Kurt simply smiled a reassuring smile, it seemed to say 'don't worry I'm here'. Amanda bit her lip and turned back towards the bald man in the wheelchair. 

"What's the matter with me?" Amanda asked. 

"You know very well what's wrong with you, you're a mutant." Xavier replied.

"But how did I do what I did? It just happened. I didn't do anything." Amanda explained. 

"Your power reacted to you being frightened. It's a very normal occurrence. Firing powers can often go on the fritz when the mutant feels threatened. The power that you fired are just bolts of force. Much like Scott's optic blasts. His blasts do not burn, but rather shove whatever he's aiming at backwards with force. Your powers pushed your father down the steps."

Amanda looked down at her feet. The memory tried to rear it's ugly head once more, but she shoved it back down. 

"Amanda, there is no need for guilt. It was an accident and he will live." Xavier looked into her eyes, compelling her to understand. 

"Yes...but will he forgive me?" Amanda asked, "Do you have that answer?"

Xavier was silent for a moment, but then answered, "No." 

Amanda sighed, "My parents will never accept this. I know my father, and I know that if all of New York city came crashing down on his head he would not budge. He's dug his heels in and that's it."

"It is true...your father is a stubborn man. He reacts rashly to things and doesn't think situations through, but do not doubt him until you hear him utter the words from his own lips. If he wants nothing more to do with you, you have a home here. We are willing to help you develop your gifts and there will be a room set up for you."

Amanda nodded, "Thank you very much." but her voice was still laced with a heavy sadness. 

"Kurt, show her to the room across the hall from yours. That way if she needs anything, you'll be close by to assist her."

Kurt walked up behind her and took her hand, "Come on I'll show you to your room."

*Bamf*

"She's frightened." Xavier replied. 

"Yeah. I noticed." Logan said. 

"And the worst part is that her mutant development is not yet complete. She has more powers surfacing that haven't made themselves known. If she's scared now, I'd hate to see her when she evolves further." 

"Can you sense what power she's gonna get next, Chuck?" Wolverine asked gruffly. 

"It seems to be shape shifting, but only time will tell." 

"Well, I'd better get her a Danger Room suit and add her to the computer." Logan replied, "What should I put for a code name?"

Xavier thought for a moment. She was the compete opposite of Kurt almost as different as night and day. Nightcrawler...Nightcrawler? Something close to it...

"Chuck?" Logan asked. 

"I've got it, Logan. She will be our Daytripper."


	8. Phone Calls and Betrayal

Chapter 8: Phone Calls and Betrayal

Summary: Kurt receives a call from Germany, while Amanda's father ponders his situation. 

PLEASE Read and Review. Okay, I use some German in this chapter, but seeing as I am not fluent by any means it could all be very incorrect. I have the translations at the bottom of the chapter. Please don't kill me if you speak this language, I apologize in advance for mutilating it. I just wanted to have a conversation between Kurt and his mother, I figured some German would be involved. 

***

"Kurt like someone's on the phone for you!" Kitty called from her bedroom.

Kurt teleported to the hall phone and picked up the receiver, "Okay, I've got it!" He yelled back. 

"Kurt, could you like please hurry up because Lance is like on the other line." Kitty replied. 

"Kitty, you know most of my calls are long distance." Kurt said, "Vhy didn't you just say you'd call him back?"

"Just hurry up!" Kitty hung up the phone thoroughly annoyed.

Kurt sighed and brought the phone to his pointy blue ear, "Hello?" He asked. 

"Hallo." Came the reply. It was a voice that made him think of Christmas cookies and warm beds. A voice that made his heart pound with happiness. Happy thoughts of playing on swing-sets and sliding down slides. Loving smiles and soft kisses on his cheek, that he never had appreciated; but now that they were apart he longed to go home to Germany and see her. 

"Hallo, mama." Kurt said as he sunk to the floor. 

"Wie geht es Ihnen, mein kind?" Came her reply. 

"Gut." Kurt answered. 

"Wie ist Schule?"

"Fein." Kurt smiled, "Mama, something so cool happened!" He exclaimed, trying to take the subject off school.

"Vhat is so cool?" She spoke in English.

"Meine Freundin is living at the institute now." Kurt replied happily. 

"Vhat's her name again?" His mother asked. 

"Amanda." Kurt's heart fluttered at the utterance of her name. 

"Do you like her a lot?" 

"Ja. Sie ist sehr nett. Sehr recht. You'd like her"

"She lives there now?" His mother asked to confirm. 

"Ja. She's a mutant too. But I don't know how vell she's adapting." Kurt said sadly. 

"Möglicherweise benötigt sie gerade Zeit." She suggested. 

"Yeah..." Kurt trailed off. 

"Maybe you should beten Sie für sie." She said quietly, "That's all you can do, you know that." 

"I know. But I just wish I knew vhat to say to make her feel better." Kurt replied.

"Dear, you have been dealing with this your whole life. You can't hide vhat you are, or at least you couldn't until recently. You know better than most vould, vhat she's going through." 

"Ja." Kurt mumbled. 

"Tell her you know vhat she's going through. Extend your friendship to her." 

"You're right, as usual." Kurt replied smiling. 

BEEP!

"Hold on, mom, someone's calling on the other line." Kurt pushed the flash button and listened. 

"Hello?"

"Wagner, I've been waiting on the other line for ten minutes, hurry up."

Kurt narrowed his eyes at the phone. Avalanche sure does know how to ruin a good mood, he thought, "Lance, I'm on the phone with my mother in Germany. In case you don't know that over a big span of ocean and extremely far away. I don't care how long you're waiting." And with that he hung up. 

"I'll talk to you later, mama." Kurt replied. 

"Alright." She replied, but then spoke once more, "Kurt, I vas thinking...maybe Amanda could come vith you vhen you come home for Weihnachten."

"Maybe. I'll ask her. I love you." 

"Ich liebe dich." She replied back. 

"Bye." Kurt hung up the phone. Why did she always know what to do?

***

Mr. Sefton sat in his hospital bed, eyes cold, jaw set. He pulled his blanket up to his chin as he watched the drip, drip, drip of the medicine beside his bed. 

Thoughts of hatred and betrayal flew through his head as he remembered events of a few nights past. When his own child had become one of **_them _**and made it quite clear what side she was on. She had sent him down the stairs head first; he remembered falling, falling, falling and then nothing. He had never thought he could be ashamed of his princess, his only living child, the good one. After his sons death he had vowed to protect her from anything that would threaten her, but he had failed or rather she had forced him to fail. She didn't want his protection, she wanted that beast. That misshapen freak with the blue fur. 

True the kid had seemed kind when he'd first met him, but after his true form was revealed, Mr. Sefton had found he felt nothing but disgust. Yet his Amanda, had been completely enthralled with him. 

Why couldn't she chose someone normal?

He wouldn't accept it, he decided. She was as dead to him as his son. If she wanted a mutant she'd have her mutant, but that was all she'd have. All ties from her to him were now cut. 

He had no daughter.

TRANSLATIONS

Hallo-Hello

Wie geht es Ihnen, mein kind?- How are you, my baby?

Gut-Good

Wie ist Schule?-How is school?

Fein-Fine

Meine Freundin-My girlfriend

Ja. Sie ist sehr nett. Sehr recht-Yes, she's very nice and pretty. 

Möglicherweise benötigt sie gerade Zeit- Maybe she just needs some time. 

beten Sie für sie-pray for her

Weihnachten- Christmas

Ich liebe dich-I love you. 


	9. Privacy

Chapter 9: Privacy

Summary: Kurt consoles Amanda and goes to her house to get some personal items. Meanwhile a new student arrives at the institute. 

PLEASE Read and Review! It's a long chapter, sorry about that. Make sure you read the bottom of the page.

***

"Daddy? Daddy? Don't hang up, please. I..." Amanda frowned as the line went dead. She put down the receiver and turned to look at Kurt, tears in her eyes. 

Kurt walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, "It's okay, baby." he kissed her cheek and wiped away a lonely teardrop. 

"I knew he'd be this way." Amanda cried, "I shouldn't have hoped."

"Sometimes hope is all ve have." Kurt replied. 

"I can't get to any of my things. All my clothes and C.D.'s are in my room. Nothing I have belongs to me." Amanda looked down at her feet, "If there was only one thing in my entire room I could have I would take my diary."

Kurt smiled, "Amanda, my dear, I think you forget you have a boyfriend who can teleport."

Amanda's eyes brightened with glee; she had forgotten all about that. She turned towards Kurt and smiled, "But I couldn't ask you to do that." 

"Go ahead. Ask me. I'll pop in so fast they won't even notice I'm there." Kurt stood and walked a few feet away. 

Amanda thought about it, "Could you please?"

"Sure. Vhat do you need?" Kurt asked.

"Some clothes and...my diary." Amanda looked at him sheepishly. 

"Great. Where is your diary?" Kurt asked.

"In the closet under some floor boards. It flips up if you step on it so it should be easy to find."

"Vell...never worry never fear, I'll have your things here in no time." 

*Bamf*

***

Kurt glanced around the elegantly decorated bedroom. 

A white vanity was up against one of the main walls, covered with perfumes, make-up, and hair accessories. On the opposite side was Amanda's bed, equipped with purple bedspread and stuffed animals. Kurt walked over to it and flopped down on the cushy mattress. The bed smelled like her. A lavender scent mixed with vanilla. 

He could lie there forever, but he had a task to see to. 

His heart pounded with joy as he crept over to the closet. He had never been in Amanda's room before, or for that matter seen the contents of a girls closet. The feeling of it was thrilling, invigorating. He opened the door and spotted Amanda's suitcase on the top shelve. He pulled it down and quickly chose an assortment of outfits that looked okay by his standards. 

He noted, of course, that boys are a pretty poor judge of girl clothing. If she didn't like it well...it wasn't his fault. 

Now for the diary. 

He ran his bare foot over the floor boards until the one in question stuck up. Kurt removed the board and stuck his hand into the hole. When he felt something soft/velvety and pulled it up. It was a fuzzy purple diary with the name 'Mandy' etched across the cover. Her parents must have had it specially made or something; and they had probably called her Mandy when she was younger. 

Kurt went to put it into the suitcase, but something stopped him. Here in his hands were all of his girlfriends inner most private thoughts and desires. Inside this books was the code that unlocked the female mind, or at least his female's mind. His blue fingers lingered over the velvet cover.

"No, I can't. It's her private thoughts. I shouldn't pry." But the longer he stared at it the more he was overcome with curiosity. He felt incredibly guilty. 

"Come on, Kurt. Either do it or put it away." He said aloud, "It vould be naughty. It vould be wrong. Go for it."

He opened the tiny book to it's eighteenth to last entry. 

It was dated February 2, 2003. The day they went to the Sadie Hawkins dance. 

**__**

Dear Diary, 

I had the time of my life tonight! I don't think I've ever been happier! You know that boy, Kurt? The one I'm always writing about. Well...lets just say there's more to him than meets the eye. At the dance he was the perfect gentleman, everything I could have asked for in a date and more. He danced with me the whole evening, that is before the 'incident' happened, but I don't want to talk about that. The rest of my evening was so incredibly perfect that the whole being attacked by dinosaur-like monsters seems kind of small and insignificant. Okay, so back to what I was saying, he danced the whole time. No complaints or anything. Most guys would have stuck their hands in their pockets and said I am only dancing the slow songs. Kurt danced to everything, and let me tell you he is an awesome dancer. Perfectly balanced and poised. He said he used to do gymnastics, which I'm sure greatly helped his ability to dance. But anyway back to what I was saying. Kurt is different than most guys. I mean, he's shy at first, but once he opens up he can be a lot of fun. He can be alarmingly simple, but when you know as much about him as I do he can become dark and complicated. The reason I say that is, Kurt's a mutant. Without the security of his holowatch he's blue and fuzzy. I personally think he looks cuter without it, but that's just me. Maybe I'm weird. All I know is I like him sooooo much, and being with him is the first time I've been happy since my brother died. 

Note to self, Kurt thought with a smile, don't wear holowatch while with girlfriend if I can possibly help it. He turned the diary back to the very front of the book. To the first entry ever. 

This is the last one I'll read, he promised. 

It was dated five years ago. 

**__**

April 15, 1999

I decided to start this diary because I can no longer keep all my feelings bottled up inside me. There is so much I have to say, but I have no one to say it to. My family is completely out of the question and I've never really had friends I truly felt I could trust. The only person I might have trusted was Stefan, but he's not here anymore. That's another reason I've decided to start writing. About four days ago we got word from Germany; Stefan was killed. 

Kurt's eyes pulled away from the diary pages. Stefan? Germany? His heart pounded at the two familiar names. His hands began to shake as he turned his gaze back to the pages. He had to keep reading. 

**__**

Yes, diary. My brother is dead. No one really knows what happened for sure. The only witness was an old man in his seventies who claimed that Stefan had been killed by an animal of some sort. It wouldn't be so hard to believe if the description of the animal wasn't so completely and utterly ridiculous. The man had describe it as being demonic in appearance. Obviously the man was crazy. I don't believe in demons. Anyway, the doctors confirmed that Stefan died from a broken neck. And there are a million ways one could go about breaking ones neck. Several of them accidental and since there are no witness' accept for the clinically insane man I have no choice, but to draw my own conclusions. I don't know what to believe. They're sending Stefan's body home from Germany so we can have the funeral here. 

Kurt slammed the book shut and put it into the suitcase. 

*Bamf*

It served him right for reading it.

Amanda sat down on her bed, eyes still teary from the phone call. 

"Hey." Kurt said softly.

"Hi." Amanda sniffled.

"Amanda, we both knew that this vas a definite possibility. I'd hate to say this, but...your dad's a jerk. And I don't usually say mean things about anyone, but in his case I'm villing to make an exception.." Kurt replied as her set down the bag. 

Amanda nodded, "I just thought that maybe..." She trailed off. 

"I know." Kurt said as he sat down beside her, "Shh. You don't need them anymore. You have me and I love you."

Amanda smiled at him, then put her head on his shoulder. The tender moment didn't last long, however, because Kitty made her way through the wall. 

"Hey, Kurt." She said happily. 

"Kitty, vhat do you need. Now is not exactly a good time." 

"Sorry!" Kitty exclaimed, "I just wanted to tell you that we have a new student here. The Professor wants us all to be hospitable and go down to meet her." 

Kurt sighed, "Vonderful timing. We'll be right down." he said as he dried away the last traces of tears from her face. 

*Bamf*

Everyone was gathered in the living room staring at a girl who stood beside Professor Xavier. Amanda looked her up and down. She'd never seen a stranger looking mutant her whole life, accept for maybe Kurt. But Kurt was cute, weird. She was just weird, weird. She stood tall and was wearing a strange pink leather dress. She looked confident and proud as she stood there. To Amanda it almost appeared as though she was looking down at them. Her appearance was strange, but her hair was the strangest part. It was not one solid color, but instead a plethora of unnatural colors. The top was a black then it faded into a violet to pink and then to white. Her eyes were a spooky lavender color that couldn't have belonged to anyone, but a mutant. 

I guess she is kind of beautiful, Amanda thought. 

"Everyone, this is Cerise." Professor Xavier announced, "She will be staying her from now on. I hope you will all make her very comfortable. She has come all the way from the distant planet, Aerie." 

Cerise scanned them once more. She seemed to be sizing them up, judging them. She reminded Amanda of a regal queen upon her thrown, looking at common folk. Amanda disliked her instantly. 

"What is she looking at?" Amanda whispered to Kurt. 

"Maybe me." Kurt joked, "I am kind of funny looking."

"No, it's not you..." Amanda looked up at the girl once more. 

But then again, maybe it is, she thought.

For now Cerise had a smile upon her face and her gaze seemed to settle on Kurt's fuzzy blue face. 

"Amanda?" The Professor asked.

Amanda looked up, startled, "Yes?"

"Cerise will be sharing a bedroom with you." He informed her.

Oh joy! Not!

"Please show her where that is." 

"Sure..." Amanda replied in the most chipper voice she could muster. 

Cerise walked towards her, taking her time. She in everyway reminded Amanda of a spoiled rotten princess. When she finally reached her, Amanda choked back a rude comment, "Come with me."

On the way to the room Cerise walked behind Amanda, not beside, and didn't speak a word. It made Amanda feel strangely uncomfortable. She wanted nothing more than to whirl around and yell 'what is your problem?' But she held her ground and endured it. Her mother raised her better than that, she reminded herself. She opened to door and allowed Cerise to step inside first, tired of being the one who was being examined. 

"Not bad." Cerise said with a sigh, "It'll do."

It'll do? You're in a mansion for sobbing out loud, Amanda thought. The room was outfitted with high ceilings and long curtain. Spacious bathroom and two queen sized beds. This girl amazed her. 

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Amanda asked annoyed, seeing that Cerise had begun to unpack. Hospitality was still a virtue. 

"No." Cerise shook her head as she pulled out several dresses and sat them on the bed gingerly. 

Amanda nodded and turned to leave but Cerise's musical voice stopped her. 

"Oh, there is one thing..."

Amanda smiled as she faced her, "Yes?"

"Who was that guy you were standing with? The blue one." Cerise sent her a seductive smile. A smile that Amanda knew when executed by a girl meant they thought the guy in question was hot. But in this case the boy was HER boyfriend. 

Amanda resisted the impulse to clobber her, "The blue guy with the elf-ears and tail?" 

"Is there anyone else in the house that's blue?" Cerise asked, rolling her eyes at what she must have considered stupidity. 

"Yes, Mr. McCoy." Amanda replied with a glare. 

"Well, this guy certainly wasn't a Mr." Cerise grinned, "What's his name?"

"His name is Kurt." Amanda said quietly hearing the venom in her own voice. 

"Kurt," Cerise lingered over the syllable, "what a nice name." She turned towards her suitcase. 

"Why did you want to know?" Amanda asked knowing the answer, but asking simply so she could truly hate her for a reason. 

Cerise turned to face Amanda with a sweet smile. Amanda wanted to slap it off, "He is quite cute." Cerise replied

I want to kill you, Amanda yelled at Cerise mentally. Die, die, die!

"Yeah, he is cute." Amanda said slyly, "That's why he's MY boyfriend."

Cerise looked at Amanda and glared daggers. She knew the girls code of conduct just as well as Amanda did. 

In girl language what Amanda had just said was the equivalent to, "Touch him and you die."

Amanda didn't wait for her reply, but merely slung her hair over her shoulder and exited the room with an almost feline demeanor. If this girl crossed her again there might be a cat fight. 

***

Alright, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. In case you're in any way confused or just not a comic book fan I am going to give you the 411 on Amanda in the Uncanny X-men comic book. In order to do this I am going to post Nightcrawler's biography from Children of the Atom. 

Comic Version of Kurt's Life...

Kurt Wagner was born with certain unusual physical characteristics, but his power of self-teleportation did not emerge until puberty. Margali Szardos, a sorceress and gypsy queen, found Wagner an hour after his birth, in a small roadside shelter in the Bavarian Alps. She found his father, Eric Wagner, dead of a heart attack on the road outside. Margali is said to have found Wagner's mother lying next to the baby and dying, but this assertion has been called into question, and not even Kurt Wagner knows the truth. Margali took the baby to the small Bavarian circus where she worked as a fortuneteller as a "cover" for her activities as a sorceress. Wagner was NEVER legally adopted by anyone, but was raised by all the members of the circus, who had no prejudices against "freaks." Margali acted as Wagner's unofficial foster mother. 

Wagner grew up happily in the circus, and his two closest friends were Margali's natural children Stefan and Jimaine. Long before his teleportation power emerged, Wagner had tremendous natural agility, and by his adolescence he had become the circus's star acrobat and aerial artist. Circus audiences assumed that he was a normal-looking human being wearing a demon-like costume. 

Years later, the Texas millionaire Arnos Jardine, who ran a large circus based in Florida, heard of the circus Wagner worked for and bought it. Jardine intended to move its best acts into his American circus. However, he demanded that Wagner be placed in the circus's freak show. Appalled, Wagner quit and made his way towards Winzeldorf, Germany, where Stefan was. He discovered that Stefan had gone mad and had brutally slain several children. Two nights after leaving the circus, Wagner found Stefan and fought him, hoping to stop his rampage. In the course of the struggle, Wagner unintentionally broke Stefan's neck. Then the villagers of Winzeldorf, who assumed him to be a demon who was responsible for the child killings, discovered Wagner. They were about to kill him when they were all psionically paralyzed by Professor Charles Xavier, who had come to recruit Wagner into the X-Men. Wagner agreed to join the group, but before they left for America, he and Xavier went to the Bavarian circus so that Wagner could explain to Margali about Stefan's death. However, Margali was not there. She held Wagner responsible for murdering Stefan, but years later, she learned the truth and she and Wagner were reconciled. Wagner was also happily reunited with Jimaine, who now lives in the United States under the name of Amanda Sefton. Known as Nightcrawler, Wagner became a member of the X-Men. 

Nightcrawler remained with the X-Men for years. Eventually, however, he became a founding member of the British-based team Excalibur and is now the team's leader. 

Wagner has recently been told that his mother is the mutant known as Mystique. To save her own life, she claims she had to toss the newborn child into a waterfall, yet Mystique may have wanted to mislead Wagner and may not actually be his birth mother. Wagner now believes that his mother is Mystique and when and if new information comes to light it is not known how Wagner will react to the news, or to Mystique. 

****

My Version of the Story...

The glory of being a fanfic writer is that I can change whatever I want. In X-Men Evolution Margali is still Amada's mother, but they have taken out the fact that Kurt was adopted by Amanda's family and that Amanda had a brother. I am leaving this as it is portrayed in X-men Evo; that Kurt was never adopted by the Sefton's. Kurt's parents are the old couple who picked him up at the airport as seen in On Angels Wings. But different from the show Amanda did have a brother who passed on. In my fic Amanda's brother, Stefan, ventured to Germany after high school. Kurt knew Stefan and was a pretty close friend to him. Stefan always knew that he could be the type of person who could become sadistic and violent. He made Kurt promise that if he ever tried to hurt another person that Kurt would do anything in his power to stop him. Just as Stefan feared he went insane and killed many towns children. Kurt tried to stop him, but the argument became brutal. Kurt accidentally snapped Stefan's neck being by far the quicker and more agile. Amanda knows nothing of this. As most of you probably know, in the comics Amanda was known as Daytripper whose powers consisted of spell-casting, shape-shifting, teleportation. force bolts, shields (from others powers), and weather manipulation. Now, I think she is way too powerful so only the powers I mention in the story will be used. For all of you who are comic book fans, Jimaine never existed. Nor are her parents gypsies. Amanda is merely Amanda. Therefore Kurt and she were never foster brother and sister, and therefore there is absolutely no incest action taking place. Got it? Good. Now my fic should be officially separated from the comics. My fact separated from what the comic says is fact. All of the possible questions and confusions should be answered. If not email me. 


	10. A Simple Prayer

Chapter 10: A Simple Prayer

Summary: Kurt has a nightmare and wakes up to pray...

PLEASE Read and Review! I don't really have much to say today. My mom woke me up this morning and I really didn't want to get out of bed. So...how was your morning?

***

"Stefan, you have got to stop this." Kurt stared into his friends eyes. Eyes that had once been filled with compassion and wit, now darkened with a hatred and an almost feral glow. Kurt looked into these eyes frightened, for he saw not the slightest hint of humanity left in their depths. 

A child lay at his feet, slaughtered as though it had been an animal or some insignificant being. It reminded Kurt of the cow carcasses that hung from the ceiling of the meat factories. 

In Stefan's hand was a blade, soaked in it's blood. Stefan brought the dagger to his lips and licked the last traces of blood from it's cutting edge. 

Kurt's stomach did a flip-flop as he witnessed it. What had happened to his friend? Stefan had once said he sensed something inside himself, an evil that he feared he'd lose control of. He had made Kurt promise long ago that if the demon that dwelled within him broke it's hold, that Kurt would do anything in his power to stop him from hurting another person. Kurt had laughed at the time, telling Stefan he was crazy for thinking it possible, but Stefan had been right all along. 

Kurt had warned him about dabbling in the dark arts, but Stefan had merely shrugged him off. He had continued his exploration into black magic with a sorceress that Kurt worked with in the circus. For awhile, Kurt had heard nothing from Stefan and then the mysterious disappearances. 

Children found dead. 

Kurt hadn't thought anything of it until tonight. 

When he had snuck out of the circus camp wrapped in his robes, just looking to go for a walk and a little time to himself then there in the moonlight was his old friend, leaning over a limp form on the ground. 

Kurt had walked towards him cautiously. His eyes must have been fooling him, but as he approached he came to find they were as sharp as humanly possible. A few harsh words from Stefan and many words of sanity from him had brought them where they stood at this moment. 

"Stefan, vhat have you done?" Kurt whispered. 

"Kurt, they're not what you think. They're not children, mein freund." 

"Then vhat are they, Stefan?" Kurt took a step closer. 

"They're unholy demons. I'm sending them back to hell where they belong." 

Kurt looked at the body on the ground, "It's a child, Stefan. Look...only an innocent child."

"No." he said shaking his head, "And if you're not with me you're against me." 

Stefan lunged at Kurt with the knife. Kurt had merely a second to react. He caught Stefan by the wrist and managed to hold the knife away from himself. Stefan struggled, pushing downward as hard as he could. It was less than three inches from Kurt's heart. Kurt managed to pull his legs in between he and Stefan's bodies, as a barrier. He sent a kick into Stefan's chest with all his might. Stefan went backwards and then threw himself towards Kurt once more.

*Bamf*

Stefan fell onto the cobblestone path with a smack, but was up at a speed that would have put Quicksilver to shame. 

*Bamf*

Kurt appeared behind Stefan and kicked him in the back. Stefan fell onto his face once more and whirled around to look at Kurt.

"You made me promise to stop you. I intend to keep that vow." 

"You'll die trying." Stefan growled and jumped on Kurt. Once again Kurt was forced to prevent the knife from entering his chest. He flipped Stefan over and gained the upper hand. But Stefan kicked and sent Kurt flying towards a tree. 

*Bamf*

Kurt ported behind Stefan and captured him in a headlock. 

Let's see how well he fights while distracted, Kurt thought.

*Bamf*

*Bamf*

*Bamf*

When they reappeared they were inside the gates of the monastery. Stefan was on top of the pile once again, sweat beading his brow. His teeth were gritted in pain as he tried to push the knife down. 

Kurt was very glad he had suffered through all the sore muscles and upper body strength training that came with being an aerial artist. For is he hadn't been in the circus he would have had no muscle to hold off Stefan with. 

"Just give up, Kurt." Stefan snarled. 

"In your dreams." Kurt growled back and with a quick swat with his three fingered hand he knocked the knife away. Then before Stefan could make a dive for it Kurt used his powerful legs to launch Stefan away from him. Kurt sat up, and his jaw dropped. He hadn't realized they were sitting above a long staircase that lead to the top of the monastery. He watched as Stefan fell down, down, down...

CRACK!

A sickening sound resonated through his ears and his closed his eyes. A thunder bolt sounded and Kurt slowly opened his eyes. 

Stefan lay at the bottom of the stairs. 

Still.

Dead...

"Stefan! Noooo!!!!" Kurt sat upright in bed. His ceiling fan twisted around and around making an eerie swishing sound. He looked out his window. Moonlight leaked through. He was back at the institute and that had merely been a nightmare. 

Kurt sunk back onto his pillow and let out a sigh. A terrible dream, one he hadn't had in a long time. 

He'd killed his girlfriends brother and she had no clue. He had to tell her. Kurt's heart threatened to beat through his chest at the thought of Amanda's face when told the news. He'd tell her some other day, not now. Maybe after they were married and the only way she could get out of it was through a lengthy court battle. Maybe she wouldn't want to bother with all that nonsense and just forget it. Kurt closed his eyes as he tried to get lost in his prayer, but a peculiar noise broke his concentration. Kurt stood and walked towards the sound. 

Amanda's door was open as usual and tiny sobs escaped from her room. Kurt walked into the darkness and kneeled down beside Amanda's bed. She sniffled and shook, gasping for breath. 

"Amanda?" Kurt asked, "Vhat's wrong, liebchen?"

Amanda jumped, she hadn't realized he'd been there the whole time. 

"Vhy are you crying?" Kurt asked as he tilted up her chin. 

"I don't know." Amanda cried frustrated, burying her face in her pillow.

Kurt shot a glance at the new girls bed. She was tossing and turning, apparently because of Amanda's crying fit. 

"Ve'd better go to my room. You might vake up your room mate." Kurt said as he picked Amanda up and...

*Bamf*

Kurt flipped on the light switch to his room and placed Amanda on his bed. Amanda curled up , clutching his pillow to her chest. 

"Vhat's wrong?" he asked. 

"The same thing that's been wrong for the past few days. Kurt, I can't stop thinking about it. I feel so guilty, dirty." Amanda replied.

Feeling dirty, what a coincidence, Kurt thought.

"Amanda, you can't keep feeling guilty." He offered, "You can't change the past. Vhat's done is done." 

"I know, but I still can't shake it." She pushed her hair out of her face. 

Kurt had never realized how fragile his girlfriend was. She was sensitive and definitely not used to receiving the kind of treatment he'd gotten his whole life. 

Well, like my mother said no on better to help her through it than me, he thought. 

"Amanda, I don't know vhat to tell you, but I know vhat my mother always told me vhen I thought I couldn't deal vith it."

"What?" Amanda asked, wiping her eyes. 

"She told me to pray." Kurt replied, "In my experience it does tend to help."

Amanda scrunched up her nose, confused and said, "I've never prayed before." 

Kurt smiled, "Vell, you're not getting any younger."

"Would you help me?" She asked. 

"Sure." he took her hands in his and closed his eyes, hoping she was doing the same. He slowly began to speak in little more than a whisper, "Dear Heavenly Father, you are an awesome God and in a vorld vhere we are feared and persecuted the only place we can turn to for guidance is You. Amanda is having a hard time dealing vith her abilities and the problems they have caused. I just pray, Lord God, that you vould vash away the guilt that she's feeling and help her to see that this vas and accident. In your precious name I pray, Amen."

And do the same for me, Lord, he added silently. 


	11. Thoughts

Chapter 11: Thoughts 

Summary: Various little things...just read please. 

Author's Notes: Okay...Let me start out by saying that I am so sorry for the wait. School has started up her in Texas again so I have to balance my school work along with my writing. I will try to update as often as possible, but if it takes a few days in between please don't hate me or stop reviewing. Oh, and as for Cerise...I don't like her much, but I have a good reason for her being there. She does have a purpose it just hasn't been revealed yet. I wouldn't put one of my least favorite characters into a fic without justification. As always...

PLEASE Read and Review!

Oh! And I am very appreciative of everyone's reviews, but these two just really stuck out in my mind and I wanted to thank them. Thanks to Shadow of a Rose for her review. It was very sweet and I'm glad someone appreciated that little section, even if it was small. I was always annoyed that no one ever has Kurt praying. He was a deeply spiritual character in the comics and the show tries to minuscule that aspect. Which brings me to my second thank you. Thanks to taekwondodo for reviewing my fic at all. I am a big fan of her work and the fact that she even took time to read my story was just so cool. If you guys want to read really superb Kurt fics while you're waiting for me to update check out taekwondodo's. Without further delay...here it is.

***

Amanda gazed into the warm green eyes of Professor Xavier. He had called her into his office to discuss her current depressed state. 

Amanda didn't want to talk about it. It was bad enough that she couldn't go to bed without crying herself to sleep, but to have to explain it to everyone who asked was a bit too much. She was tired of all the pity glances she received from the boys. And if it wasn't that she was backed into a corner everyday by at least one of the girls, and Jean was constantly mentally probing her; telling her that if she wanted to talk she was there for her. Amanda was sick of talking. She just wanted to suffer in silence until she felt good enough to overcome things on her own. 

"Amanda, I know you are still feeling a bit sad and guilty at your father's accident." Xavier began. 

"Yeah, but I'm getting over it." Amanda replied quickly. 

Xavier scowled, "Amanda, I am a telepath you know. Not to mention your depression shows on the outside as well as inside your mind. The other students are worried. I hope you know that the violent reaction of your powers is not your fault. It was completely beyond your control."

Amanda fiddled with a pen on his desk, "I'll be alright. Honest...I just need a little more time." 

"Though I think you've had more than enough time...I'll leave you be for now. But no more moping around." Xavier said quietly. 

"Yes, sir." Amanda agreed. 

"Good. Now that everything's all settled can I make a suggestion?"

Amanda stood and unwrinkled her skirt, "Sure." 

"Before you came here, you used to write in a diary. If you like to write so much maybe you should take out your frustrations through writing." Xavier replied. 

"Yeah...thanks, Professor. I'll do that." Amanda replied as she slipped quietly out the door. 

***

Cerise grinned as Kurt walked across the living room towards the kitchen. She'd been watching him very closely these last few days and from what she could gather he was not only a sweet guy, but an extremely shy and vulnerable guy to boot. 

Which, she thought, would make him easy to obtain. 

She stretched luxuriously on the leather sofa then slinked after him. If she wanted him to be hers, she'd have to make her move much more quickly. Before her evil roommate Amanda completely entranced him with her spell. 

Cerise had noticed the protective aura that flowed around Amanda immediately. When Amanda had told her that Kurt was her boyfriend she was a little discouraged. The girl was beautiful and very sweet, at least to Kurt. With Kurt looking as odd as he did it was only typical that he would sway towards the normal girl. Not that Amanda wasn't a mutant, but the girl wasn't strange looking the way she and Kurt were. 

That's my advantage, she thought with a smile, I under stand the persecution Kurt has to deal with everyday. If I play on that emotion, he'll be mine by the end of the week. 

Cerise entered the kitchen and watched as Kurt made himself a sandwich. When he looked up at her she gazed into his golden eyes unflinchingly. 

"Sorry, I didn't see you standing there." Kurt muttered as he placed the top of his sandwich on. 

"S'okay." Cerise replied. 

Kurt nodded and picked up his sandwich, moving to the table.

"It's Kurt, isn't it?" She asked.

He nodded, "Ja." 

She walked closer and scooted into the seat across from him, "I'm Cerise." She extended a hand and threw him one of her most sensual smiles. 

Kurt took her hand and shook it. 

"So what planet do you come from?" Cerise asked. 

Kurt looked at her startled for a moment, then slowly said, "Try earth." 

"Oh." Cerise giggled, "I just figured with your unique features...that you must come from some distant planet like me." 

"No...I vas born in Germany." Kurt said as he took a bite of his sandwich. 

"How awesome." Cerise replied, "Then how do you look the way you do? Is it part of your mutation?" 

"Yeah...I guess. My mother has blue skin as well, though, she is a little less fuzzy and she has all five of her fingers and toes and she lacks the pointy ears." 

"Where did that come from?" Cerise asked.   
  
"I assume from my biological father, whoever that is." Kurt took a sip of milk. 

"How do you get around at school?" Cerise asked, "Without having any trouble. No offense, but I don't think a human would find you or I very appealing in appearance."

"I vear this." Kurt said, holding up his wrist showing her his watch. 

"What good does that do?" She asked, examining the little thing. 

Kurt said nothing, just merely pushed the button.

Cerise's mouth dropped as he changed from blue and furry to human, "That's outrageous." This planets technology was so strange, she thought as she looked back up at his now pale face. 

"I guess..." Kurt trailed off, "I certainly vouldn't be leaving the house vithout it." 

"That's great! You can go anywhere do anything..." She frowned when she saw the expression on his face. There was something there...shame maybe...possibly sadness mixed with it. 

Kurt didn't look at her instead he mumbled, "Yeah...but no matter what I'm always hiding. I can't go out on my own without someone yelling 'blue fuzzy demon!'"

Cerise felt her heart go out to him in that moment. There was so much pain on his face; a hidden story. He'd been this way his whole life, and on this cursed planet. 

"Kurt, there's no reason for you to feel ashamed." She pin pointed the expression, now, "Humans...they just don't understand..."

"Yeah...I just always arrive at the same conclusion in the end. I don't know vhat you believe in, but I don't think God vould have given me this appearance if he didn't want others to see it. Hiding behind that inducer just makes me feel...like a liar." 

"You're not a liar." Cerise felt herself reach out and touch his hand. His golden eyes looked up to meet hers, his expression one of shock.

"Excuse me?" 

Cerise looked up and smiled triumphantly as Amanda entered the kitchen. Kurt pulled his hand away, coming back to reality. 

"Hey, 'Manda." he replied, "I vas just eating lunch." 

Amada smiled at him sweetly, but just as quickly sent an angry glare at Cerise. 

"Are you done now?" Amanda asked, looking down at Kurt's half eaten sandwich. 

Kurt looked down at the mix of bread and various condiments, "Yeah, I've lost my appetite." He rose from his chair and bent down a little to give Amanda a kiss on her forehead, "Let's go, Katzchen."

Cerise smiled at Kurt as her exited the room. He'd be hers. It was just a matter of time. 

***

Amanda sat on her bed, diary open, pen in hand. She had decided to take up Professor Xavier's request and try writing poetry or just writing down her angry thoughts in general. She had so many things she wanted to say, but she kept it inside. She knew quite well that if she didn't release it, her emotions would come out some other way. 

More than likely in a violent or destructive way. She shoved the thought aside and refocused her attention to the empty page. 

Listening to all the stories on the news about the mutant threat, mixed with the suppressed guilt she felt for her father was bringing a poem out of her at this very moment. She just had to find the right words. She scribbled down ideas and key words on the page, brainstorming. Among the words on the page the word discrimination stood out boldly. She started to think of other people in the world who were discriminated against besides mutants. People with different religions and skin colors. Humanity had gotten so cruel that even Caucasian people were being hated on. But yet when they tried to defend themselves it was considered racist. So many double standards in the world that needed to be exposed and corrected. She began to write...

**__**

I saw him shaking his change in a coffee cup  
Asked for a dollar but I told the man to give it up  
Said he's hungry I don't think that's true  
I bet my dollar he'd just go spend it on booze  
I turned my back on him and began to walk away  
But then I heard a little voice inside me say  
What if it's really true?

What if he's hungry?  
What if it's not for him?

Does he have a family?  
  
How'd you get here?  
How'd you end up on the street?  
Where did it go wrong?  
Wonder what I'd do if it were me...

She paused to considered her next idea. Then continued to jot things down, frustration flowing from her. The next few lines were specifically to address the mutant issue. 

**__**

A new point of view  
A walk in your shoes  
I wish I could get inside your head  
To see what you see  
When you look at me  
Cause I could've lived your life instead  
  
**_It was 90 degrees in the summer heat  
She was veiled in black all the way down to her feet  
This is America doesn't she know?  
Somebody take her shopping, buy her some clothes  
She came up to me, I didn't understand a word  
I was about to leave then another thought occurred  
She might be really lost, scared, and frustrated  
I should try again to see what she's saying  
_**  
**_How'd you get here?  
How'd you get so far from home?  
What was it that made you leave?  
Wonder what I'd do if it were me  
  
A new point of view  
A walk in your shoes  
I wish I could get inside your head  
To see what you see  
When you look at me  
Cause I could've lived your life instead_**

Amanda closed the diary. The Professor was right; that did seem to help. She looked at her diary once more. 

Cerise had been another stressful factor. She was trying to move in on her sweet, naive, innocent, boyfriend. Stupid harlot, Amanda thought angrily. Her heart began to beat roughly, then with renewed vigor she sat down and began to write a poem to rid herself of her Cerise tension. 


	12. Scheming

Chapter 12: Scheming 

Summary: Mystique receives a phone call. 

PLEASE Read and Review! Sorry this took so long. This is really short, but I didn't want to leave you hanging. Yay! Everyone who reviewed said they hated Cerise. That's awesome because it means I'm writing her the way I'm supposed to be. I wanted you guys to despise her. I'm so psyched you do. Oh and I forgot to put a disclaimer. I don't own X-Men Evolution. The 'poem' I used in the last chapter is actually a song sung by Stacie Orrico called Instead. If you like it, download it. It's a great song. I am not a song writer by any means, but I thought that song conveyed the right emotions. I hope this chapter sheds a lot of light on where this story is going. 

***

Mystique looked down at the sea. The green, cold water splashed against the castle walls, barely missing the window from which she sat. She examined her manicured nails as she waited for the cell phone to ring. She had been expecting a very important phone call and as of now it was ten minutes late. When the magical jingle finally reached her ears, she stood and strolled over to the small piece of red plastic. 

"Hello?" She asked, making sure her voice sounded thoroughly annoyed. 

"Mystique? It's me Cerise." The voice of the younger girl mumbled. 

"You're late." Mystique replied callously. 

Cerise muttered an apology and then said, "It couldn't be helped. I was talking to **_him_**."

Mystique felt a smile spread across her lips, "What does he think of you?"

The other line was silent for a moment and then she replied, "It's still hard to tell. Amanda keeps him under her thumb most of the time." 

"Well then," Mystique snapped, "you had better get his attention and hold it. I want him back Cerise, and I will not tolerate failure."

Cerise was quiet for a brief second but then said, "Remind me why you need me again?"

Mystique sighed, "Because, Cerise, not a day has gone by that I haven't wished I could take back what I put him through. Magneto would have killed him had I not made that decision, but that doesn't mean I don't think of what could have been. I want him on our side, but with little miss goodie-two-shoes around he won't stray from the X-Men. That's why you're here to provide some incentive."

Cerise groaned, but Mystique continued, "I spoke to Destiny before I sent for you. She gave me all the information I wanted about my sons life, past and future. She said that he will only have two great loves in his life. The first being Amanda, the one he will inevitably marry. The second being you, which he will date briefly when he takes over as leader of Excalibur. You and his relationship eventually fizzles out and he will return to Amanda. But despite this inconvenience it appears that you are the only one who can even remotely compete with Amanda."

"And once I have his attention...then what?" Cerise asked. 

"Persuade him to join the Brotherhood." 

"He'll never go for it." Cerise returned quickly. 

"Oh, he will. I'll make sure of that. But in the mean time...throw yourself at him. Men are easily seduced, especially when it's something exotic to them."

"He's more exotic than I am, but yes ma'am."

"Good." 

"If you don't mind me asking...wouldn't me being in his life right now, before I'm supposed to be, change the future?" 

"I'm counting on it. Good evening, Cerise." Mystique turned off the phone and returned to the window. Her thoughts haunting her once more. 

Kurt hated her, but if he only knew why she had done the things she did. Magneto had stopped her from telling him the truth, but the truth had to be told. The only solution she could see was getting him to join them. Then she could tell all. Her heart twisted at the thought, 'what if he still hated her?' She had after all, caused them major problems in the past. She thought of what Charles had said that day in her office, 'he turned out to be a very fine lad.' She knew that's what made it all the more agonizing. 


	13. Birthday

Chapter 13: Birthday

PLEASE Read and Review. This is extremely short, but i feel so terrible about making you guys wait for so long. It's just a taste of things to come, but I will try my hardest to get a decent chapter up this weekend. I love ya'll. Thanks for being so patient. 

***

"Someone has a birthday coming up this week." Jean replied at the breakfast table.

"Hey, that's right." Scott interjected, "Kurt's is September 21, right?"

"Yup." Jean smiled, "So what do you want for your seventeenth birthday?" 

Kurt grinned and took a bite of eggs, "Just the pleasure of your presence is all I need, frauline." he replied cockily. 

"Seventeen, gosh, you're getting old. You're like the Professor." Evan said with a laugh. 

"Seriously what do you want?" Jean asked. 

"A castle shaped moonwalk." Kurt offered. 

Jean narrowed her green eyes, "I see you are not taking my question seriously."

Kurt smiled, "Vhat ever gave you that idea."

"We need to have a party for the K-Man." Evan proclaimed.

"No...no parties." Kurt replied sternly, "It's my birthday. I vant to be able to relax and be myself. I don't need all my humans friends hanging around so I have to hide the whole night." Kurt stood, "I need to go get ready for school."

Everyone watched him go, but as soon as he was out of ear shot Scott turned to face the table, "Okay guys, we've got to get him, but how?"

"It's a little difficult to shock the original prankster." Evan mumbled. 

"We have to think of something. Something so outrageous he'd never expect. it."

"I think I might have an idea." 

They all looked at the kitchen entrance at the petite Cerise.

***

"Professor?" Amanda asked. 

"Yes, Miss Sefton. Come in." 

Amanda walked into the library and sat down on the sofa beside his wheel chair. He was intently gazing into the pages of a book with a title she couldn't see. When he realized she was staring at him he closed the book and smiled, "What brings you here?"

Amanda sighed then grinned, shaking her head, "I think you know the answer to that, but for the sake of making conversation...Kurt's birthday is coming up and I want to do something really special for him."

"Go on." The Professor nodded.

"Well...Kurt told me that he didn't know English until the arrived at your institute." Amanda began.

"Yes..." The Professor said.

"He only spoke German, but then you telepathically taught him the entire English language in two minutes, same with Roberto."

"What are you suggesting?" Xavier smiled at her. 

"Would it be possible for you to teach me German. Kurt says he misses speaking his own language. The only time he does it when his mother calls and even some of that is in English."

"Yes, I taught Mrs. Wagner English as well." 

"Could you teach me German?" Amanda asked once more.

He wheeled over tot he bookshelf and put his book away, "I think that would be a great idea, Amanda. He'll like that." 


	14. Manila Folder

Chapter 14: Manila Folder

Summary: Kurt's Birthday.

PLEASE Read and Review! Thank you all for the support, even though my updates have become less frequent. I am trying my hardest to keep you all up to date. I hope you like this next chapter. 

***

Cerise opened the file cabinet and scanned the names at the tops of the folders. She had convinced everyone to go along with her little birthday plot aside from Jean and Scott who didn't want anything to do with disobeying the professor. But Cerise had her ways of making them keep their mouths shut. Kurt would be so hurt if he knew that they had known all along about his background and hadn't told him the truth. She found the file titled Kurt Wager and removed it from the drawer. She flipped it open and read the first page. Slowly a smiled spread across her face.

"You wanted to know the truth, Kurt, but can you handle it?"

***

Amanda looked down the stairs. The decorations were all in place and everything was set up for a certain fuzzy elf's birthday bash. She smiled as she examined herself one last time in the mirror. Her black hair was braided into millions of tiny braids and the green spaghetti-strap dress she wore showed off her every curve; tastefully of course. 

Good enough to eat, she thought with a smile as she headed down the steps. 

The Professor was away on business so he couldn't be here to see the look on Kurt's face when she was speaking German. He had told her to tell Kurt that this gift was partially from him as well. 

Kurt had gone to a gymnastics clinic just for extra practice and would be home any moment. 

As she stepped into the party room she smiled. Jean and the others had done a great job setting up. Happy Birthday streamers hung from the ceiling along with balloons and a cake. German chocolate cake. Everyone made their way into the room and settled down in anticipation of Kurt's return. She was so nervous about unveiling her gift. When the door opened and everyone yelled surprise Kurt didn't seem the least bit surprised, but he smiled at their effort and walked into the room. 

He walked right over to her and gave her a hug. She returned the pressure and smiled at him, "Glücklich Geburtstag." She said meekly. 

"Danke." Kurt replied. 

"Sie sind willkommen."

Kurt smiled, "Who taught you how to say Happy Birthday and You're welcome?" 

"Professor Xavier unterrichtete mich." Amanda grinned. 

"He taught you how to say that as well?" Kurt asked. 

"Er unterrichtete mich viel mehr als der." 

Kurt seemed to catch on and then said, "Sprechen Sie Deutsches?"

"Ja! Das ist, was ich versucht habe, Ihnen zu erklären." She exclaimed. 

"You're kidding?" Kurt asked excitedly. 

Amanda shook her head. 

"This is so cool!" Kurt shouted as he lifted her off the ground and twirled her, "Now I can talk to you in German all the time!" 

"I didn't have any money to get you a real present." Amanda said quietly, a little ashamed. 

"Oh, Amanda..." Kurt sighed, pulling her close, "This is better than anything you could have bought me. This is the best birthday present ever." 

"Don't be to sure of that." A voice like velvet interjected.

Amada's head flew to the stairs to meet Cerise. The alien girl stood above them, like a queen. A red skin-tight, low-cut, dress hugged her upper and lower regions. Her multicolored hair was pulled up in a pony-tail. She floated down the steps like an angel. 

An angel in disguise, Amanda thought, wanting to spit.

Cerise stood before she and Kurt, a smile clinging to her lips, her violet eyes sparkling, "Don't assume it's the best before you look upon others." She handed him a package, wrapped in brown paper. 

Kurt took the package gingerly and mumbled a thank you. His six blue fingers tugged at the paper until it revealed a manila folder. Kurt and Amanda both narrowed their eyes at the strange gift. 

What was the alien wench up to? Amanda glared. 

When Kurt opened the folder his eyes widened. Amanda tried to look over his shoulder, but he was too tall for her to see over. Kurt ran a hand through his indigo hair and looked at Cerise and the others. His expression was confused. Amanda realized now that the gift was signed by all of them. 

"Thank you." Kurt replied quietly, but his voice was a little shaky. She didn't understand what emotions were laced in his voice with it's German dialect, "Excuse me." 

*Bamf*

And just like that he was gone leaving behind only the stench of brimstone and sulfur. 


	15. Secrets and Lies

Chapter 15: Secrets and Lies

Summary: Kurt opens the folder...

PLEASE Read and Review! I didn't want to leave you guys hanging so here it is. I think you'll like the next few chapters. Especially you Cerise haters. 

***

Kurt sat on the ledge of his balcony with a scowl on his face. His golden eyes stared into swimming pool below; the crystal waters swished back and forth much like his jumbled emotions. He held the manila folder to his chest possessively. Its contents had definitely just shattered his world. At first glance it had appeared to be just the Professor notes on his progress and power development, but after thoroughly examining it he realized it was much more than this. 

"How could you hide something like this from me, Professor?" he asked, knowing the man wasn't there and could not hear him. He was angry and bitter. He wanted to throw things and tear his perfect bedroom to pieces. The Professor had said just recently when they had first discovered that their principal, Ms. Darkholme, was really Mystique, that they were going to be honest from there on out. What had happened to honesty. Kurt was sure that the Professor had his reasons for not telling him everything, but none of those reasons seemed good enough to Kurt at that moment. 

Frustrated, he thrust open the folder on last time, his eyes flowing over the words. The Professor handwriting littered the pages of information.

Name: **_Kurt Jonathan Wagner (Kurt meaning courteous and Jonathan meaning Gift of God)_**

Age at Arrival: **_15 years of age_**

Date of Birth: **_September 21, 1985_**

Eyes: **_Golden-yellow_**

Hair: **_Indigo with blue fur covering his entire body_**

Powers: **_Teleportation, prehensile tail, night vision_**

History: **_Kurt came to us from Germany. His adoptive parents felt that this was the best place for him after discovering his gift. Before his arrival Kurt worked in the Bavarian Circus as an aerial artist. At first his family was against him working in the circus at such a young age, but Kurt quickly convinced them. He was completely comfortable around the other circus folk and found release in doing his nightly aerial show. This was the only place he felt accepted. The audience assumed he was merely a man dressed in a demonic custom and therefore did not fear him. Kurt's past is a mystery even to him. He doesn't know his father and didn't know the truth about his mother until recently. It turns out that his biological mother is the Shape-shifter, Mystique. Kurt seemed upset at discovering this fact, but has since accepted the truth. However, there is some truth I feel I must hold from him. When I analyzed Mystique's mind I discovered secrets that even she'd like buried. Kurt's father was an incubus by the name of Azazel. This explains his tail and Vulcan-like ears, but further investigation into Mystique's mind found more than I had ever dreamed of discovering. While Mystique was pregnant with Kurt, Magneto (Erik Lehnsherr) convinced her to do some 'harmless' genetic altering. When Kurt was born with three fingers and two toed feet, Mystique couldn't handle it. She was enraged and took Kurt from the laboratory, with Magneto in hot pursuit. To save her son she dropped her child into the river, in hopes that he would be salvaged. Kurt was then found by a poor couple who lived along the river. Sofia Wagner and Christian Wagner. The two raised him from then on. Unbeknownst to Kurt, and this something I pray he never finds out, if Magneto hadn't altered his DNA there is a huge chance that Kurt could have looked almost human. Sadly, the boy will never be excepted without hiding behind his inducer. _**

Kurt slammed the folder shut and shoved it under his bed. 

"I had a chance to be normal." he said aloud, "But Magneto took it from me." At that moment Kurt's heart filled with a hatred he would have never thought possible. He pulled the well worn rosary beads from his pocket and began to pray. He prayed for Magneto and for the Lord's forgiveness for the injustice he had committed. He prayed that he would have the strength to work past this. But most of all he prayed he didn't kill Erik. 

He looked at his three fingered hands and wanted to cry. He was freak of nature. A mistake. But it hadn't had to be so...

***

Okay, it occurred to me that I didn't put the German to English translations down on the last chapter so I am making amends. Here are the German translations...

Glücklich Geburtstag-Happy Birthday

Danke-Thank you

Sie sind willkommen-You're Welcome

Professor Xavier unterrichtete mich-Professor Xavier taught me

Er unterrichtete mich viel mehr als der-He taught me much more than that.

Sprechen Sie Deutsches?-You speak German?

Ja! Das ist, was ich versucht habe, Ihnen zu erklären.-Yeah, that's what I've been trying to tell you. 

Hope that helped!


	16. Cat Fight

Chapter 16: Cat Fight

PLEASE Read and Review! Thanks for all the reviews guy! This is awesome. Reviews are what keep me going so keep 'em coming. I love ya!

***

Amanda walked up the stairs and stood outside Kurt's bedroom. From downstairs they had all heard terrible crashes and thuds. She reached for the knob and turned it, allowing some light to flood into the darkness. 

"Kurt, are you alright?" Amanda asked as she stepped into his bedroom. Everything was pitch black and she could just barely make out a lump on the bed with a pair of golden eyes, reflecting light like a cats, "Baby, are okay?" She reached for the light switch. 

"Don't touch that." Kurt said quietly.

"Are you okay?"

"I've had better days." Kurt admitted. 

Amanda stepped into the room. 

"Mandy...don't." he said, but his voice was shaking. 

"Kurt...are you-"

"I'll be alright. I just need to be alone right now."

"What was in that folder?" Amanda asked. Her eyes had now adjusted to the darkness and she could see why he hadn't wanted the light turned on. His room looked as though it had been ransacked. His dresser and desk was knocked over, their contents splurged on the floor. Many of his glass items were shattered on the ground. 

"Kurt what have you done? What was inside that thing?"

"It doesn't matter. It's nothing I can change." He paused, "Mandy, I love you and I don't mean to be cruel or cold in anyway, but vould you mind leaving?"

Amanda was hurt for a moment but then realized that the last thing he needed when he was upset was for her to be mad at him too. She sighed and gave in to defeat, "Alright, I'll be right across the hall if you need me." 

"Thanks." he mumbled.

Amanda walked back into her room. Cerise was laying on her bed, reading The Grapes of Wrath. Her face had it's usual arrogance plastered to it. When Amanda walked into her line of sight Cerise looked up. She seemed to be examining Amanda's expression, her face concerned. But the words that left her mouth were mocking, "Boyfriend troubles?"

Amanda couldn't hold it inside and all her emotions came flooding out, "What is wrong with you? Why are you always such a nasty...witch? I will not reduce myself to cursing at you, I will not!"

"Amanda, you seem upset." Cerise commented. 

"Your darn-tooting I'm upset. What did you give him? What was in that package?"

"The truth. But I guess you can't handle it." Cerise taunted. 

"I know you like him. I knew it the first day you came here. The way you looked at him with your seductive violet eyes, like you could make him want you just with a glance. Well, here's a news flash for ya he's mine! Got it!?!"

Cerise stood, closing the book she held. She edged towards Amanda like a cat toying with it's prey. She got right into Amanda's ear and whispered, "Amanda, dear...have you not realized yet that I always get what I want? And right now I wan Kurt...so the best thing you can do...is just stay out of my way." 

Amanda couldn't contain herself. She turned around violently and slapped Cerise across the face, a feral meow escaping her lips. Her hand stung from the force she put behind it. It was a good hard slap, with the full force of her body behind it.

Cerise fell to the floor, not expecting this attack at all. She landed on the ground with a thud, grasping her cheek. Her mouth hung open as she moved her hand and gingerly touched her cheek. Blood smeared on her fingers, her cheek scarred with five clean-cut claw marks. 

Amanda looked down at her hand. Her nails were not her nails, but long, black, lethal claws. She could feel Cerise's skin under her nails as the shrunk back to normal. 

What just happened? Amanda thought. 

Cerise just glared at her, violet eyes flaming purple. She stood abruptly, "You are a pig from hell." She snapped and ran out of the room. 

Amanda sat down on her bed. Staring at her hands. They looked normal...but then what had just occurred?


	17. Major Problem

Chapter 17: Major Problem

PLEASE Read and Review! Thanks for your patience and support everyone. My other story Challenge is officially completed. If any of you guys are Pietro fans check it out. I have also started another fic called Life in the Fast Lane which will document Pietro's entire life. 

***

"She is turning into a major problem, Mystique." Cerise said angrily. 

She was in the kitchen, leaning against the green marble counter top a wash cloth to her face, a cell phone in the other hand. 

"Destiny didn't say anything about a shape shifting power." Cerise complained, "She scratched me." 

"Did you do as I ask? Does he have the file?" Mystique asked. 

"Yes...but I still don't understand why I had to give that to him. He will never have anything to do with Magneto now that he knows the truth." 

"This isn't about Magneto. This is about me and him. It's about me clearing my conscience and him knowing everything. I never wanted to give him up. I wanted him, sure as I wanted..." She trailed off. 

"Wanted who?" Cerise asked. 

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that I have him back. He will come to me willingly or by force given the right incentive. Magneto is not involved in this. I could care less if Kurt hates the son of a...

"Watch your language." Cerise interjected.

"Don't tell me how to talk Shi'ar! And if you ever want to return to your planet you'll cooperate." 

"I understand. But please...I don't want Kurt harmed. Destiny was right when she said I'd be attracted to him. I do like him..." 

"Good, then you'll keep up the effort." Mystique snapped. 

"Why don't you just come and talk to him?" Cerise asked. 

"Why didn't I think of that?" Mystique asked sarcastically, "Maybe because every time I get near him Magneto stops the communication somehow. He doesn't want us talking for whatever reason. I don't know why it is so imperative that he not speak with me, but Erik seems to think he should never hear the story from my lips. Not to mention Kurt hates me."

"I don't think he hates you, Raven; and now that he's read the file and knows you had to let him go...I think he'll understand." 

"You are an idealistic idiot, Cerise." Then the line went dead. 

Cerise sighed and turned off the phone. She felt for the woman. She wanted to be with her son. The obvious solution would be to leave Magneto and join the X-Men, but of course Raven would never do anything so bold. She would never abandon her beliefs even if it would bring she and her son together. Instead, she would try and force feed Kurt her human hatred.

Cerise heard the stairs squeak and whirled around to see who was there. A blue fuzzy demon came down the steps, eyes glowing in the shadows. 

Kurt.

When he came into the light, Cerise saw his eyes were red rimmed. He looked slovenly compared to normal days. 

"Still awake?" Cerise asked, looking at the clock, which read 1:34 a.m. 

"Oh, hi. " he replied, "I vas just going to get a snack." 

"Go ahead. There's plenty birthday cake left. " Cerise said, watching him open the fridge. She felt terrible. The look on his face was tearing her insides apart. She had to help or at least attempt to comfort in some way, "Kurt, are you alright?"

He closed the fridge and turned around, "Yeah...vhy vouldn't I be?" 

"You just seem upset. Did you read the folder?" 

"Yes." he replied. 

"Right...look Kurt I'm sorry you're upset. I just thought you should know the truth." 

Kurt hoisted himself onto the counter and looked over at her, "Don't apologize. I vanted to know. The truth hurts sometimes. I'm just smarting. "

"What did it say?" She asked, stepping closer, where she could look at him directly.

"Basically that there vas a .01 percent chance that I might have looked normal, but since Magneto screwed up my mechanics I look like a freak." Kurt huffed, "It vas a slight chance, but still a chance nonetheless."

Cerise stood right in front of him. She looked into his golden eyes, "I don't think you look like a freak. To tell you the truth I completely identify with you."

Kurt looked down, "At least you could pass for human." 

"Is there nothing in that folder you're happy to know?" Cerise asked as she crossed her arms. 

"Yeah...my mother didn't abandon me." Kurt stated. 

"There's something to be happy for." 

"Maybe, but it doesn't alleviate the pain I feel...or remove the fact that maybe...just maybe I could have been like everybody else." Kurt looked into her eyes. 

At that moment Cerise thought all of the information she knew would spill out like a fountain. She felt dirty and corrupt; and what was worse was that if she didn't know any better she'd think she was in love with him. Cerise leaned in and Kurt's expression changed to confusion as her lips touched his. Cerise explored his mouth, reaching a hand up to clasp his head. 

"Stop it." Kurt turned his face away. 

Cerise stepped back, her cheeks flushing scarlet. 

"I have a girlfriend." Kurt said strongly, "I can't be kissing you."

Cerise straightened and narrowed her eyes, "Can you honestly say that you feel nothing for me?" 

Kurt frowned, "Yeah...you're a nice girl, Cerise. But I'm happy with Amanda."

"She'll never understand you like I do. She was one of them." Cerise said coldly. 

"Cerise, I love her." Kurt pronounced each word perfectly, "I love her, and that is worth everything." 

With that he stalked out of the room. 


	18. Taunting Kisses

Chapter 18: Taunting Kisses

PLEASE Read and Review! Thanks to those of you who reviewed. I never get many reviews on Sunday. More than likely because people are at church or spending time with their families. Anyhoo, I had fun writing this chapter. It got a little racy, but nothing beyond PG-13. Let me know whatcha think.

* * *

Kurt let himself into Amanda's bedroom. Amada sat at her vanity, brushing her hair. Her makeup was off and she was wearing her pajamas, ready for bed. 

"Mandy?" Kurt asked. 

She turned to face him. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were wet. She stood and walked over to her bed, sitting down. 

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked stepping closer. 

Amanda shook her head, "You're mad at me." She stated. 

Kurt shook his head, "No Mandy, I'm not mad at you. I'm not mad a anyone...except for maybe Herr Erik Lehnsherr."

"Kurt...what was in the file?"

Kurt didn't respond. Instead he walked over to her and sat down beside her on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder while his sneaky tail curled around her waist, "It doesn't matter." 

"It does matter." Amanda protested, "It upset you and I want to know why."

Kurt bit his lip, but said nothing. 

"Don't give me the silent treatment." Amanda scolded. 

Kurt looked down at his feet. 

"Please baby, being honest is very important in a relationship." 

Kurt nodded, "Alright...the file had all of my information documented by Professor Xavier."

"Go on." Amanda urged. 

"It said that before I vas born Magneto convinced my mother to allow him to do some genetic altering on me. While I vas still in the womb he injected me with countless serums and solutions to make me stronger and enhance my mutation, whatever that vould be. It did nothing to enhance my teleportation, but it did change me. I could have looked more normal. I mean maybe the blue skin still vould be a part of me, but I might not have had the fur, three fingered hands, and two toed feet. Just those small things being normal vould have made me ecstatically happy."

Amanda frowned, "But I like your fingers and toes, my fuzzy elf."

"I know, Mandy, but I don't. I mean...do you know how long it takes to do research papers for English typing with six fingers? I shouldn't be the way I am. I should look more like my mother. I'm a freak-" 

"Kurt, shut up." And with that Amanda kissed him. Her fingers weaved through his shoulder length hair, toying with his pointy ears. It felt wonderful and Kurt close his eyes allowing her to do as she wished. He kissed back desperately. All he wanted was to be close to her. He wanted them to crawl within one another and disappear. He knew it sounded crazy, but that's what came to mind. He wanted to fly away to a place where he wasn't ashamed of what he was; a place where he and Amada could just be. Amanda pulled his shirt over his head and Kurt growled in annoyance. No breaking the kisses, he ordered mentally, knowing she couldn't hear him. 

"I love you so much." Kurt managed to get out in between breaths. 

He reached up a hand to touch her face, but when he did he did not feel Amanda's usual silky skin. He felt...fur?

Kurt opened his eyes. Shock hit him immediately and he stood up quickly then backed away, "Who're you?" he asked panicked, "vhathave you done with Amanda?" The girl before him looked - looked like him! But a far more feminine and attractive him. What sat before him at that moment was another fuzzy elf. Her fur was a bashful pink color and her hair shone a vibrant purple; it hung down her back long and thick. Her lips were full and pouty and when she smiled she revealed perfect white teeth. 

"Who're you?"

"Kurt, it's me...Amanda." 

Kurt narrowed his eyes. It was Amanda's voice, but she looked nothing like his girlfriend. He was confused and frightened. What if Amanda walked in right now and he was here with another more attractive fuzzy elf. This could lead to nothing good. 

"Baby, it's me." She pleaded. 

Kurt looked at her one last time. He looked into her eyes; two brown puddles outlined with long lashes. The two most beautiful eyes in the world. They were unmistakable, "It is you." He replied, "But how?"

Amanda giggled playfully, "Earlier tonight I discovered a new power. Cerise and I had a disagreement and I slapped her, but my hand drew blood. When I looked down at my hands I had claws...so I decided to experiment. Shape-shifting is an easy power to control. You just imagine what you want to be and you change. I'm a shape-shifter, Kurt." 

"So I see." He replied happily. 

"Do you like?" She asked, looking over herself. 

"You look beautiful." Kurt admitted. 

"Then come here." She said in a pouty voice. 

Kurt obliged. 

Amanda pulled him down onto the bed and began to kiss him once more, but this time she reached down for his long prehensile tail. She petted his tail softly, obviously completely unaware of how sensitive his tail was. Kurt closed his eyes and before he knew it a loud purr sounded in his throat. 

Heaven must be close to this, Kurt thought. How blessed am I? My girlfriend does so much for me. She learns German, she becomes a girl fuzzy elf, she pets my tail, he shivered with happiness. I could never imagine life without her. Just as Kurt's thoughts began to roam to the more sexually aware areas of his mind, the bedroom door opened. 

Kurt sprang off of Amanda and crossed his arms over his chest in a 'I'm completely innocent gesture'. 

Cerise walked into the room and narrowed her violet eyes, "Who is that?" She asked pointy to the Amanda fuzzy elf. 

Amanda shifted back to her normal form. 

"You two have dirty minds," Cerise said exasperated, "But if you want to continue this little rendezvous you'll have to relocate into Kurt's room. I'm going to sleep." 

Kurt looked at Amanda and placed a kiss atop her head, "Gute Nacht." He walked to the door, "Goodnight Cerise." 

Amanda smiled as he exited then turned to Cerise, "I'm sorry about earlier. I lost my temper." 

Cerise rolled her eyes and flipped off the light, "Whatever." 


	19. Incentive

Chapter 19: Incentive

So sorry! I have been so busy all week. This is a decently length update, though. I hope you guys like it. Please read and review!

***

Cerise sat in math taping her pencil on the desk. 

She hated school. 

Not because it was difficult or anything, but because on her planet they started learning Calculus in primary school. She had longed learned all there was to know about the subject and had completed all of her work before the bell even came close to ringing. She had to escape, to feel the sun on her face. The sun was a crucial part of her power after all. Whenever she was in the dreary classrooms she began to feel a little lethargic. 

Besides, she reminded herself, you have to talk to Kurt. She had no doubt frightened him away with her advances the night before. Amends were necessary to reunite him with his mother. The plan demanded that Cerise not only earn his affections but hold them as well. She had botched it, but she hadn't been able to control herself. Her emotions had just started bubbling and before she knew it she had leaned close and...

He was a wonderful kisser, she thought back on it. His kisses were soft and passionate and...abruptly over because she hadn't seduced him...He was completely infatuated with Amanda. 

I hate her, Cerise thought angrily. What does she have that I don't? Sure she's pretty, but that's all she has going for her. Why would Kurt want her when he could have me? I am ten times better looking than her and I understand him. Amanda couldn't even fathom the pain he's had to deal with his whole life. 

When the bell finally rang she practically ran into the hall. 

She had to find him 

It didn't take long. 

He stood at his locker packing his books into his backpack. His black hair fell into his face as he leaned over to zip it up. He didn't look like himself right now. He was conveniently hidden behind the hologram of his inducer. He looked better without it, but he was too afraid to show his true form. Cerise couldn't blame him. One look at him and half of the humans would run out screaming 'blue fuzzy demon'. Cerise strode over to him, head held high. He closed his locker and nearly ran her over as he turned. 

"Oh...Cerise...hi." He stuttered. 

"Hi." She replied, "Look, Kurt, could we talk?" 

Kurt narrowed his for the moment gray eyes, his mouth was a line of pure unease, "Vish I could, Cerise, but...but..." He looked around frantically for an excuse. 

Evan Daniels came around the corner, headed their way. His skateboard was nestled under his arm as he stopped at his locker. 

"I have to walk vith Evan to class. It's our daily routine." Kurt said quickly. 

"Are you trying to avoid me?" Cerise asked, not about to play be about the bush. 

"No, no." Kurt shook his head vigorously, "Bye." And with that Kurt hurried over to Evan. 

Cerise could not believe this. What was his problem? One kiss and he's immediately reduced to idiocy? She felt like throwing something. 

I'll get you sooner or later, Kurt, just you wait.

***

Kurt lay on his bed staring at the ceiling, absorbing the slammin' guitar rifts of Relient K. This was the only way to get peace in an Institute filled with students. With his headphones secured over his head he was completely free. The smooth vocals and cocky lyrics not only made him laugh, but seemed to eat away at his stress. This week had been stressful. 

Amanda's shape shifting powers were not completely under control and had gone on the fritz. Which wouldn't have been so bad, had it not been in front of her friends. She was now officially a mutie. It amazed Kurt how quickly people shifted from kind to hateful. Sometimes Kurt didn't understand...Why was it that God could forgive and people couldn't? Amanda had been emotionally traumatized and he, of course, had to be the kind, loving, understanding boyfriend, when he didn't understand it himself. On top of that, avoiding Cerise was near impossible when she was Amanda's roommate and therefore always around. He wasn't trying to be rude, but he just didn't want to discuss the inevitable subject that talking to Cerise would lead to. The kiss they shared. Kurt hadn't wanted to kiss her, nor had he been expecting it. After the initial shock wore off he had finally been able to shove her away. Though, he didn't think he'd reacted quick enough. The kiss lasted just long enough to be misleading. The last thing he wanted was for Cerise to think he was interested in her in any other way besides a strictly friend basis. 

Kurt was pulled from these thoughts as his favorite song came on...

"Walk through the streets of PA and you may see her. Go up to her and say your a believer. That stupid trash on MTV it makes her smile. That guy from Satan's Embassy put him on trial. Because....Marilyn Manson, ate my girlfriend. Satan consumed her mind and he may do it again. Marilyn Manson ate my girlfriend. She once believed in truth. Now she believes in sin..."

Kurt sang along, but after a few minutes his eyelids began to sag. He closed his eyes and allowed the music to flow through him. When his self-conscious mind was threatening to let go, Kurt heard a heavy thudding on his door. 

RATS! He cursed mentally. He sighed and removed his headphones, "Come in." 

Cerise stuck her head inside his door. She looked incredibly upset and Kurt resisted the temptation to teleport to safety. Instead he said, "Hallo."

"Kurt, could we please talk?" Cerise asked, emphasizing each word clearly and distinctly, "And please don't make up an excuse. Sure this is uncomfortable, but something has to be said."

"I don't think there is anything to discuss." Kurt replied, "We kissed, I laid down the lines, that's all." 

"No...it's not about the kiss, Kurt." Cerise said quietly. 

"Then vhat?" Kurt asked. 

Cerise sniffled and a tear rolled down her cheek, "Why do you hate me?"

***

Kurt's face was one of utter shock. He looked like he'd been kicked in the gut. He inhaled deeply and Cerise almost smiled with pleasure. 

Good, feel guilty and sorry. That's the whole point, she ordered mentally. Good Christian boy won't be able to live with himself if he thinks he's hurt someone. 

He stared at her for a moment. He couldn't seem to find words and then, "I don't hate you, Cerise." 

"You do," Cerise insisted, "I know it's not good manners to say it, but I don't care. I know we kissed, but I don't care about that either. But I certainly don't understand why you did it considering how you feel about me." 

Kurt shook his head, but his voice was soft, "I don't hate you."

"Ever since then you've avoided me as though I were some kind of leper. I try and be friendly and you throw it back in my face. Is that what a good Christian does when someone is being nice to them?"

Kurt tried to intervene, but Cerise swept on, heedless, "You've snubbed me in public time and time again; you've humiliated me in school. You wouldn't even be speaking to me now if I hadn't cornered you. And even now you don't want to get anywhere near me. _What's wrong with you, Kurt?" _Cerise stared into his moonlight eyes, "And what's wrong with me? That you can't even look at me, but you can let Amanda Sefton fall all over you. I have the right to know that at least." 

"I don't hate you. I never hated you." Kurt looked at his feet guiltily, "And you're right...Christians should always be kind and understanding." 

Cerise smiled, knowing she'd completely belittled him. 

"I'm sorry." 

"What's going on between us, Kurt?" Cerise asked. 

"Nothing, ve're just friends." Kurt responded.

"And if I want more?" Cerise asked. 

"I don't think I can provide you vith that." 

***

"You are an idiot." Mystique growled. 

She looked into her mirror, toying with her red hair. Her cell phone was pressed against her ear and her mouth was set in an accustomed scowl. No matter how Cerise approached the problem, Kurt turned her down. Mystique had finally come to the conclusion that a crush could not replace his one true love. 

"I'm sorry, Mystique." Cerise pleaded, "I've tried...he's just impossible. He is completely faithful to Amanda." 

Mystique wanted to destroy something, anything. Her anger was soaring to enormous heights. She hadn't wanted to do this. If this plan failed she risked not being able to ever have a shot with Kurt. But...desperate times called for desperate measures. 

"Mystique? Are you there?"

"Yes...look, forget it Cerise. It's time to bring out the big guns." She replied. 

"What do you mean?" Cerise asked.

"If Amanda is his pride and joy...she'll serve as fine bait. The right incentive is coming up." 


	20. Powder

Chapter 20: Powder

PLEASE Read and Review! Sorry this has taken so long. I have been extremely busy this week what with planning homecoming and the multitude of other things. Plus my boyfriend came home from college so I had to spend some time with him. I hope you all understand and don't hate me. Well, here it is...

***

Amanda set her glass of water on her pink nightstand and walked across the hall to the bathroom. 

Cerise looked up from her book and walked hurriedly over to the other girls side of the room. She pulled the powdery white pill from her rob pocket and dropped it into the liquid. She lifted the glass off the nightstand and swirled the water around a few times, making sure that it was completely dissolved. 

Amanda would never know what hit her. 

Cerise heard the toilet flush and set the glass back in its original position. She dove back into her bed and picked up her book, adjusting quickly as Amanda entered the room.

Amanda crawled into her bed and Cerise allowed her eyes to float above the white pages of her book to view what happened next. 

Amanda lifted the glass to her parched lips and then...


	21. Haze

Chapter 21: Haze

PLEASE Read and Review! Wow! Raskolion Phoenix and ColdFang are fast with the reviews! Thanks so much for being patient. I will update one more chapter before the night is over. 

***

Amanda opened her eyes. Her body ached and she had a throbbing migraine. What had happened? She went to sleep, but this wasn't her bed. This wasn't her room. The surface she lay on was cold and hard. 

Stone.

She sat up slowly, convinced that her brain would rattle around in her head if she moved too quickly. When her vision finally began to focus she could make out a large mass of blue. 

Kurt? 

Amanda crawled a few feet in an attempt to get closer.

No, this wasn't Kurt. 

Slowly the features became visual despite her hazy vision. 

Red, shoulder length, layered hair. Cold yellow eyes, not sweet and loving like Kurt's. She was tall and muscular. Almost Amazonian in appearance and demeanor. 

When Amanda looked at her directly the woman smiled, "So you're the pathetic little twit my son is in love with."

"What?" Amanda asked. 

"Don't worry...he won't be interested in you much longer. He'll be joining me and...we don't have room for pathetic little balls of fluff like you in the Brotherhood."

"Who are you?" Amanda asked as she clutched her aching head. 

"How dense are you?" The woman rolled her eyes, "I am Mystique, Kurt's mother."

Amanda now realized where she was. She was in a small cylinder glass room. Mystique stood on the other side, still grinning. 

"They'll come for me." Amanda stated, now realizing the severity of the situation. 

"No, dear...Kurt will come." Mystique grinned, "Mastermind will erase all of his old memories of me and replace them with what should have happened. In the mean time he will enlighten Kurt on what a mean and hateful person you really are. You think he's a freak. You could never love him. Boo hoo." 

Amanda's eyes widened as a new face appeared. 

Cerise. 

"You just became too much of a problem, Mandy." Cerise mused. 

Amanda leaned against the cool glass and slid down to the floor. 

"Oh, " Mystique purred, "Sorry about the whole glass containment...it's just that being a shape shifter myself I know there are many ways to escape from a cage. Bullet proof glass on the other hand..."

Amanda felt a warm tear slide down her face. For the first time in a long while she felt completely powerless. 

Oh, Kurt...


	22. Letter

Chapter 22: Letter

PLEASE Read and Review! 

***

Kurt walked into Amanda's room. Light leaked in through the large bay windows and kissed his face. Amanda and Cerise hadn't come to breakfast this morning so he had taken it upon himself to investigate. 

Amanda's sheets were wrinkled and scrunched as were Cerise's. Kurt narrowed his eyes. That was strange. Both of the girls were abnormally neat. He checked the bathroom and the closets and nothing. 

Where were they? 

Kurt walked over to the Amanda's bed. A glass of water sat on her pink nightstand and underneath it was a letter. 

Kurt eyed it suspiciously but lifted the glass from the nightstand. The letter floated down to the floor and Kurt picked it up slowly. 

He'd seen this handwriting before. On a note he'd gotten when Rogue had a nightmare about his past. This was his mothers handwriting. 

It was vague and said nothing more than:

**__**

Kurt, 

Come to the Lincolnshire Warehouse on Park Row Drive. Do not bring any of your team mates if you want to see Amanda alive. 

Sincerely,

Mother

Kurt scrupled the letter in his fist. 

Damn her, he thought angrily, can't she just leave me alone?

Kurt wasted no time. Before anyone in the house was aware he was gone, leaving only a trace of brimstone, sulfur, and an angry bamf in his wake. 


	23. Meeting

Chapter 23: Meeting

PLEASE Read and Review! Thanks for reviewing! I am sick today and home from school so I have time to update. There will be another chapter before the day is over. Possibly two if I feel inspired.

***

The Warehouse was dark and musky when Kurt appeared. Dust covered the floor and with every step he took a foot print was left behind. 

He shivered. 

He hated this, not knowing what was going on. It made him vulnerable and Kurt had been vulnerable for far too long in his life. He was tired of being taken for weak because he was a Christian, or because he was kind. Kindness was not weakness. 

Why on earth did she want to meet me here anyway? he thought annoyed.

His senses were completely heightened. Every hair, pore, and follicle was alert and ready to defend himself if need be. Last time he'd met with his mother, she had brought the Brotherhood with her and Kurt would not be ambushed again. 

He was getting tired of playing hide and seek so he stopped dead in his trasks, "Mother, show yourself!" he called into the darkness. 

Suddenly the room burst into light and Kurt's eyes began to water at the drastic change in brightness. 

His mother was walking his way, each step slow and precise, easily deadly. 

No, Kurt decided, she didn't walk...she stalked. Like a large jungle cat toying with prey. 

"Hello, son." She replied, "How nice of you to join me."

Kurt's eyes floated to a cylinder encasement of glass. Amanda stood behind it, hands pressed against the glass. 

"Let her go." Kurt demanded. 

"In time." Mystique laughed, "in time. First we are going to have a little chat."

"Fine." Kurt crossed his arms, "Start talking." 

"Has all your mercy and compassion left you, son?" Mystique asked. 

Kurt winced. Her words stung the very core of his soul. He grit his teeth, "No...it hasn't left me." 

"Then allow me time to explain." 

"Very vell." Kurt replied. 

Mystique smiled and sat down in a chair, "The reason I have asked you here-"

Kurt cut her off, "Forced me to come." he corrected. 

"Right...is because Magneto isn't around at the moment to stop me from speaking with you. There are a lot of things we need to discuss."

"Such as?" Kurt was growing impatient. 

"Son, I never abandoned you. I loved you...I still love you. I would never have given you up but I had not choice."

"Vhat vas Magneto trying to do to me?" Kurt asked. 

"He was trying to genetically alter you, Kurt, to make you stronger...but things didn't work out that way." She paused, "After I gave birth to you I was exhausted for several days. When I woke and asked to see you...he handed you over. You were different and I knew instantly what had gone wrong. His genetic altering had gone terribly askew. I took you and ran like hell...You know the rest."

"Vhat is your point?" Kurt asked. 

"Son, I love you. I want you in my life. Nothing would make me happier, but I fear you hate me." Her eyes were not cold as she spoke those words, but instead endlessly sad. 

Kurt's heart ached. He wanted to comfort her, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Like comforting a snake, he thought. So he settled for, "I have no problem vith being in your life, mother. I don't hate you...I just don't understand you." 

"Kurt, I want more than just you in my life. I want you to join me. Join the Brotherhood." 

Kurt's jaw dropped, "Yeah right! Never!" Kurt growled. 

"I was afraid you'd say that. Mastermind?" 

Kurt felt a hand seize him from behind and before he could react his mind was spiraling down to blackness. 


	24. Punishment

Chapter 24: Punishment

PLEASE Read and Review! 

***

Mastermind worked his way through Kurt's memories. Pain, anger, betrayal. Three main emotions swirled about him as he began his task. Three emotions that seemed to sum up his entire existence. 

He saw Kurt at age seven, getting teased by some local kids in Germany. Blue demon rang out through almost every memory and every thought. Kurt hated those words and everything they stood for.

Mastermind saw his experiences in the circus. Flying above the crowd doing his aerial routine was the only time Kurt felt truly free, truly alive. 

He came upon the resentment where his mother was concerned. He found a deep seething hatred for Magneto and pity for the Brotherhood Boys. 

After sifting through the thoughts and memories, Mastermind found all he wanted. 

With a smile he began to alter his memoirs. 

"Your mother never left you. You have been with her your whole life. You never had a foster family or lived at the Xavier Institute. You have always been with her. She loves you and you love her. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Kurt mumbled. 

"You are Kurt Wagner, Brotherhood member. You hate humans. They have done nothing, but persecute you." Mastermind added onto the initial bad memories of humans when Kurt was a child. 

"Magneto never altered you. Magneto is not a bad guy. Amanda is not your girlfriend. She a mean, hateful girl. She despises you. She thinks you're a freak. A blue demon." Mastermind used the hated phrase, "Cerise is your girlfriend and you love her. You hate the X-Men. They are human lovers. They are terrible, cruel people. Oh...and lets chuck this whole Christian perspective. It provides too much of a conscience. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Kurt mumbled once more. 

Mastermind looked at Mystique who smiled approvingly, then in a mere second Mastermind filled in all the gaps with memories. Good where the terrible had been and bad where the wonderful once lurked. 

"Now, Kurt...when I count to three you will wake up." Mastermind replied, "One, two, three."

Kurt blinked and clutched his head. 

"Dear, are you alright?" Mystique asked. 

Kurt looked up, "Mom?" 

"Yes...how do you feel?" Mystique stepped closer. 

"My head aches." Kurt replied. 

"Poor baby." Mystique smiled. 

Kurt scanned the room around him. His eyes focused on someone behind a glass wall. Who was she? He was drawing a blank. Slowly the information registered. Amanda. The mean girl who tormented him in school. She called him a freak. He hated her. 

"Vhat is she doing here?" Kurt asked angrily. 

"Oh her?" Mystique asked, "I brought her here."

"Vhy?" Kurt snarled. 

"She needs to be punished for being so terrible to you, my love. What do you think her punishment should be?" 

Kurt stared at the beautiful girl behind the glass. His eyes cold and completely unsympathetic. Without hesitation he replied, "Kill her." 


	25. New Perspective

Chapter 25: New Perspective 

PLEASE Read and Review! 

***

"That can be arranged." Mystique replied, "But first...you'd better rest. We wouldn't want your headache to become severe." 

"Mom, I'm not a baby." Kurt scowled. 

"You're my baby." Mystique interjected, and I haven't been able to take care of you for the last seventeen years, she added silently. 

Kurt stood and strolled over to the glass encasement. Amanda lifted her hand and placed it against the cool surface. 

"Kurt..." She trailed off. 

"Vhat?" He asked venomously. 

"Kurt they've brain washed you. I love you." Amanda pleaded. 

"You love me?" Kurt asked with a laugh, "Vhen did you discover this? Vhile you were calling me a freak at the school dance after I saved your life? Or maybe vhen you were calling me blue demon behind my back?"

"I never said any of that." Amanda protested, but Kurt would hear non of it. 

"So the tables have turned and now you're sorry. You people are so two faced." 

Amanda frowned as Cerise walked over to Kurt and placed a hand on his shoulder. Kurt turned and a smile spread across his face. He took Cerise into his arms and kissed her. His tongue snaked out of his mouth and Cerise complied. She licked at his fangs seductively and ran her hands up and down his spine. Kurt's tail wrapped around Cerise's leg and he deepened the kiss. 

Amanda closed her eyes, disgusted. 

"Cerise loves me. You found out vhat I vas and couldn't accept it. I hate you." Kurt spat. 

Cerise clutched his hand and pulled him away, "Come on. We have better things to do than sit here and stare at the poor pathetic human." 

Amanda glared as they walked away, turning into another room. She had to get out of here. But how?


	26. Desire

Chapter 26: Desire

PLEASE Read and Review! 

To answer The Last Ronin as to why I have such short chapters...I have a life. I have school work to do as well as a multitude of other things that occupy the remainder of my time. I try to write once a day because some readers are so impatient that they will stop reading a fic if the author does not update every day. Now, since I value my readers and want them to continue to be interested I write short chapters as opposed to long ones. It keeps them happy and it keeps me happy because my reviews continue to flow in. I prefer to give the fans of my work something over nothing. I appreciate you taking the time to actually read my fics, but when you start to criticize someone else for writing short chapters perhaps you should look at your chapters. I looked over your work and though it was very well written your chapter were as short, if not shorter than my own. 

Thanks to all of those who reviewed and I hope you enjoy this little chapter I've cooked up.

***

Kurt shoved Cerise onto the bed inside the room Mystique had prepared for him. 

Cerise closed her eyes as he leaned over to kiss her neck. She smiled a his tongue slid from his lips and ran across her throat. His three fingered hands explored the curves of her body finally coming to rest on her hips. His lips flowed over her collar bone, neck, and ear sending a shiver through her spine. 

It felt so incredible to have him treat her this way; as if she was the only thing that mattered in the world. 

She hugged him close, savoring the seductive feel of his velvet fur against her body. When his lips touched hers for the first time since they entered the room she could hardly stifle the moan that escaped her lips. She had wanted him for the longest time and at last he wanted her as badly as she longed for him. 

She didn't care where these steamy glances and taunting kisses lead, all that mattered was that Kurt belonged to her. 

His hands twined in her hair as his lips came down on hers more roughly this time. He was almost savage in his approach, parting her lips with his tongue. She pulled him closer, desiring nothing more than to disappear in his embrace. When their lips separated, Cerise found herself gazing into two moonlit pools. 

She stretched out her body and grinned as Kurt positioned himself above her. His eyes were completely focused on her, completely in love. 

She had dreamed of a moment like this a million times since she first met him, but for some reason a bitter taste lingered on her tongue. 

She couldn't pinpoint it, but something was not right. 

Kurt leaned forward and kissed her lips, but this time Cerise felt compelled to turn away. After a few moments her reason for the abrupt parting of passion registered; clear as a light through a fog. 

His kiss was...different. 

It was nothing like that night in the kitchen when she had him off guard; those kisses had been soft and gentle, like the brush of a butterflies wings. 

The kisses she was receiving now were rough and aggressive, completely unnatural and uncharacteristic. 

This wasn't the Kurt she knew and it wasn't the Kurt she had fallen in love with. What had happened to the angel trapped within the body of a demon?

When he came forward again, Cerise shoved him away. 

Kurt narrowed his eyes at her, confused, "Vhat's the matter vith you?" 

Cerise bit her lip and turned away, "This isn't right." She stated. 

Kurt laughed and kissed her ear, "Yeah...right."

"No." Cerise ordered, brushing him aside. 

If he were in his right state of mind he would never be kissing me like this. He would not be in this position and if he were it would be with _Amanda _not me, Cerise reminded herself. He loves Amanda, these feelings for me are completely artificial. They're not real. 

"Cerise, vhat the hells the matter vith you?' Kurt snapped.

The real Kurt would never use that word, nor would he use that tone of voice when speaking to a lady. Cerise felt her heart sink. 

What have I done? What have I allowed them to do? I wanted him, but not like this...

"What have they done to you?" She whispered, not realizing she'd spoken aloud. 

"Vhat are you talking about?" Kurt hissed in frustration.

She wiped a tear from her eyes. 

"Vhat are you crying about? Do you have PMS?" Kurt asked with an arched eyebrow. 

He's insensitive. Hostile. Cold...He's not Kurt at all. 

Kurt stood abruptly and headed for the door. 

"Where are you going?" Cerise asked. 

"I'm not staying here and playing your little girl mind games." Kurt snarled, "You can't let a guy fall all over you and then push him away." 

"Kurt, please...don't go. I need to talk to you." 

"Forget it." Kurt growled and slammed the door. 

Cerise hugged her knees to her chest. 

I've helped create a monster.


	27. Hands

Chapter 27: Hands

PLEASE Read and Review!

***

Kurt stalked into the large room that contained the glass cage and his mentors. His mother stood beside Mastermind near the wide open window. They were whispering amongst themselves about something he couldn't hear nor did he care to. The night sky was lit up with tiny expanses of glitter. It reminded Kurt of white Christmas lights that hung suspended from people's houses. He couldn't explain it, but it touched him in somewhere deep within. 

He walked over to one of the old antique chairs and slid into it, putting his head in his hands. He did not understand what was wrong with Cerise. Women were an alternate species that could not be unlocked,. Though in Cerise's case, he thought with a laugh, the alternate species bit was not an exaggeration. 

As he sat there, trying to calm his fried nerves and shallow breathing his gaze lifted to the girl inside the glass prison. The dim light from the stars illuminated her body just the slightest bit. Her brown hair had a healthy glow to it that caused it to appear almost satiny in the ethereal light.

His eyes drifted over her face as he stood, walking closer.

Tears streamed down her tan cheeks and when their eyes locked she turned away. 

She was beautiful, that fact was undeniable, but all the terrible things she'd done to him rose up to swat any possible sympathy he felt for her. She twisted her glossy hair nervously, trying her hardest to avoid eye contact with him. 

She must feel guilty, he thought, as he stepped closer. 

Even though he was maybe an inch from the cage she still did not look up. Her eyes stared down at a hole in the cement floor.

Kurt didn't know what force compelled him to do it, but he lifted his hand and placed it on the glass. 

She looked up then. Her caramel eyes seemed to tremble as she met his eyes directly. She ran a hand through her straight hair, nervously and then placed her hand on the glass as well. 

Kurt stared at the sight for a moment. A wave of familiarity washed over him. He had seen this before. His hand against hers. A memory tried to surface, but when he grasped for it remained just out of reach. 

For some reason I don't think I am supposed to hate her, he thought, but after everything she's done to me how am I supposed to feel any other way?

He looked into her eyes once more and her lips moved. Three words, perfectly mouthed. 

I love you. 

"Kurt, what are you doing over there?" His mother snapped. 

"Nothing." Kurt replied. 

"Get away from her." She urged. 

Kurt stepped back, but he could not look away from her. Those eyes burned into the very depths of his soul, demanding he remember. 

***

Cerise dried her violet eyes, completely frustrated. 

She had been watching intently from the shadows. 

Their hands placed against the glass and Amanda's plea for understanding through three simple words. Cerise didn't want to admit it, but the pain on Amanda's face was a sight that would never leave her. 

Kurt seemed to be apprehensive...as if he knew he was supposed to know her, but couldn't take hold of it. 

The true Kurt was still inside somewhere. And though she didn't know what to do, she was determined to re-awaken him. 


	28. Truth

Chapter 28: Truth

PLEASE Read and Review! I am so sorry! Weekends are my slacking off days. I took a few days off. I hope you like this chapter and as always let me know what you think. 

***

The night air hung heavy and still. Cerise tip-toed across the filthy floor, careful not to disturb anything that might awaken the other dwellers. Amanda lay on the cement floor hugging her body close. The moonlight provided the only illumination to see anything. Cerise stepped up to the glass encasement and tapped her fingers against the cool transparent confine. Amanda's eyes fluttered open, but when she saw who it was they narrowed into tiny slits. 

"Amanda, I need to talk to you." 

Amanda clamped her eyes shut. 

" Amanda, please. It's important." Cerise pleaded. 

"I don't have anything to say to you!" Amanda snapped back.

"Keep your voice down." Cerise whispered. 

"I'm done talking. You've taken my place, my boyfriend, and my freedom. You have everything that I value on this earth...what more do you want?" Tears blurred her brown eyes. 

Cerise looked down at her feet and sighed, "Forgiveness...I've come to make amends."

"Amends?" Amanda asked with angry humor, "Ha!" 

"Please. I am serious." Cerise murmured, "I want to put things right." 

"How do you plan on doing that, Cerise? They've wiped his memories clean and have me prisoner. Just go away...you've done enough damage."

"I am sorry, Amanda! Don't you see...I love him too. I didn't want him this way. His soul is as black as her heart now."

"And he has you to thank for it." Amanda snarled, "Leave me alone."

Cerise's chest ached. She wanted nothing more than to be numb at that moment...to not hear or care about the words Amanda had just spoken...but of course she was right. Cerise was to blame for all of this. 

She looked into Amanda's sad eyes. Violet meeting brown, "I will put this right. I promise it. I swear it. I vow it. Don't give up, Amanda. It will be remedied."

***

Kurt sat down on the floor, legs straight forward, body pressed to them, hands holding onto the arches of his feet. The burning of his muscles stretching to their fullest capacity made him feel renewed and ready for the day. He sat up straight then back rolled to his feet. Energy was singing inside him and there was no way to burn it off. He did three consecutive back hand springs and walked over to the mirror. A light knock on the door made him turn around with a start. 

He sighed, his heart racing, "Come in." 

Cerise stepped into the room, head held high, eyes cool and calm. 

"Yes?" Kurt asked, annoyed. What does she want? Crawling back to apologize for turning me down?

"Look...we need to talk."

Kurt ran a hand through his indigo locks and narrowed his golden eyes, "No conversation ever ends well vhen it begins vith those vords." 

Cerise smiled slightly, "I'm hoping this one will." She walked to the center of the room, "Though you may want to sit down."

Kurt sat down on his bed, arms crossed over his chest, "I'm vaiting."

Cerise looked blank, "I don't really know where to begin..."

"Sorry, I'm a teleporter not a mind-reader." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Look...what do you think of Amanda?" Cerise asked. 

"Vhat am I supposed to feel? She hates mutants...I think it's only fair that I return the favor." Kurt snapped. Amanda had called him a freak because of the way he looked. She was cold and heartless. 

"It wasn't always so." Cerise replied, looking out at the sunrise. 

Kurt hated when she did that. Answered as though she had read his mind. 

"Vhat do you mean?" Kurt asked. He didn't like where this conversation was heading. He did not like not understanding. Confusion was something he loathed more than anything else. It was like being on the outside of a joke. 

"You loved her, Kurt, and she loved you." 

"Are you feeling alright, Cerise?" Kurt asked standing. 

"Kurt, I know it must sound crazy because of what Mastermind has done to your memories, but it's true. Everything you remember...every memory you have is nothing more than a lie. Your mother wanted you to come over to the Brotherhood's side of the fight so she had your mind altered."

Kurt shook his head, "Cerise...this is so sad." 

"Kurt, I am telling the truth!" Cerise almost shouted. 

"This is sick. I can't believe you'd sink so low as to turning me against my own mother. I never knew girlfriends could be this jealous." 

"Kurt, it's the truth. Why would I make this up? What do I have to gain from it?" 

"I don't know vhat's gotten into you, Cerise, and I certainly don't know vhy you're doing this." Kurt could not believe her audacity. Who did she think she was? 

"Kurt, you have to remember. Think! Amanda dancing with you at Sadie Hawkins. You revealing the truth and her loving you anyway. The X-Men accepting you despite the way you look. Your foster family. Your mother dropped you into a river when you were just an infant-"

"Stop it!" Kurt yelled, "You have no right! Telling me all these lies vith no regard for my feelings. You are cruel. I vill not listen to this garbage for another second." He walked over to the door.

"Kurt-please-"

SLAM!

Cerise sunk to the floor and cried. This is hopeless.

***

Kurt walked into the main room. They were leaving today and moving to an abandoned castle his mother had been using as her home. Kurt was ready to get out of this stuffy warehouse. He needed to move around, he felt like a caged bird. His mother stood near the door along with Mastermind and Cerise. Kurt lifted his bag from the floor and walked over to where they stood. 

Amanda was still in her prison. His mother had decided that it would be torture enough to simply leave her there for someone to find; or not. Kurt didn't care what happened to her, as long as she was out of his life. He looked at her one last time, her tiny hands were pressed up against the wall. She had been banging on it all morning, threatening harm if they did not release her. 

His mother stepped over to the cage, "Goodbye, girlie, you got what you deserve."

"You can not just leave me here." Amanda growled. 

Mystique laughed a full, hearty laugh, "That's where you're wrong. I can do whatever I want."

"You're evil." Amanda punched the glass once more. 

"Now, don't you go and hurt my feelings." Mystique purred. 

"Let me out!" Amanda screamed. 

"Sorry, can't hear you. Bye." She walked back over to them. 

Kurt could hear Amanda yelling behind him, "Kurt, they've altered your mind! You have to know me! It's all manipulation! I love you! Don't leave me here!" 

Kurt stopped walking and turned to face her, "Gosh, Amanda, shut up." He continued on his way, but the words she spoke next made him stop dead in his tracks. 

"Ich liebe dich." 

Memories swirled around him at that moment. Memories that had not been there before. Lost. He didn't know where they were coming from, but the struck cords in him that made him stop and think. How did she know German? She hadn't known German before...or at least he didn't think she had. He was confused now. He saw her with him on his birthday, speaking German with him. He saw her lying in his bed, head against his chest while his tail wrapped around her waist. He saw her kiss him and an overwhelming joy filled his muddled heart. Ich liebe dich? She loved him? 

Yes, she did. And at that moment he knew it was all true.


	29. Memories Lane

Chapter 29: Memories Lane

PLEASE Read and Review! Oh and this little diddy *~*~* means there is a flash back. Though it should be obvious which ones are flashbacks and which are present. 

*~*~*

"Ich liebe dich." Kurt muttered as Amanda was pulled from his room by her father. She said nothing, but merely smiled at him. It was a smile from the heart that warmed his entire soul despite the sudden cold. 

*~*~*

"Amanda, you don't have to do this." he told her, "They're your family and I'm...I'm a mutant."

Amanda captured his face with her hands and looked into his moonlight eyes, "No...mutant is just a gene you received at birth, it's not who you are. I can see you. You're just Kurt." 

*~*~*

"Only a kiss will wake the princess from her slumber." 

Her eyes were still clamped shut, but she was talking to him.

Kurt narrowed his eyes playfully, "Ah, but the kiss is supposed to be given by a handsome prince."

"No. This princess doesn't like princes. This princess needs the kiss of a fuzzy demon."

Kurt smiled, "Well, in that case I might be able to assist you out."

Kurt bent over and placed a kiss on Amanda's lips. When he pulled back two big brown eyes were staring at him. 

"What kept you?" She asked.

*~*~*

"Come on, Kurt. It's time to leave." 

Kurt heard his mother's voice, but he did not move to heed her calling. He couldn't move, not now. He had to figure this out. His mind was bleary in certain areas; a jumbled mess of confusion. Even his thoughts were nothing more than a debacle of epic proportion. All his past memories resurfaced, crashing down on him like a wave. He didn't know where they had gone or what had caused him to forget them, but he knew they were returning; slowly but surely. The last thing he remembered was a strong hand seizing him by the shoulder and then...blackness. He could see what he was doing and hear what he was saying, but he couldn't stop himself. 

*~*~*

"Kurt, I want more than just you in my life. I want you to join me. Join the Brotherhood." 

Kurt's jaw dropped, "Yeah right! Never!" Kurt growled. 

"I was afraid you'd say that. Mastermind?" 

*~*~*

Kurt's breath was coming in quick. His eyes were narrowed into tiny angry beads of gold, "You...brainwashed me?" He asked looking directly at his mother. 

Mystique's face changed to an expression of fear, "Mastermind, he's broken the hold. Do something!"

Mastermind ran towards Kurt, but before he could reach him...

*Bamf*

Kurt was inside the glass prison and wrapping his arms around Amanda, "Are you alright?"

Amanda nodded.

*Bamf*

Kurt and Amanda stood before his mother and Mastermind. 

"He's beaten your control, Mastermind! How is that possible?" Mystique growled. 

"I don't know, Madame." Mastermind shook his head, "I've never had some one break out of my trance without my aid."

"Well, don't just stand there!" Mystique growled.

Mastermind made another lung at Kurt, but before he could touch him Kurt smiled. 

"Go ahead." Kurt replied, "Touch me and you'll be 'ported two miles into town."

Cerise walked over to stand beside Kurt and Amanda, "Yes, and you'll have me to deal with." Her hands began to glow, gathering power from the sunlight. 

"Are you betraying me, girl?" Mystique asked. 

"I'm not betraying you, I'm doing what I think is right for a change." Cerise stuck out her jaw proudly. 

Mystique's eyes fell on Amanda's face. Hatred consumed her every feature. It was her fault that Kurt would not join her. She was the reason he broke the trance. She had to go. Mystique's hand slid across the small pistol she always kept nestled to her belt. Amanda was not a healer. One shot would take her out...

Without warning she reached for it. 

At first the three of them didn't seem to comprehend what she was doing, but when the loud crack of a bullet launching filled their ears they knew what had happened. It happened so quickly that there was only a second to react; and the bullet that was intended for Amanda entered Cerise.

***

Cerise's mouth opened and she looked down at her chest. Blood seeped from the wound and coated her white blouse. She had stepped in front of Amanda and now she wasn't quite sure why. The only thought that flowed through her mind was that Amanda was the one Kurt wanted. Without her his future would be completely screwed over. He and Amanda were supposed to get married and have a family, and even though there was a time when he was supposed to love her, she was not the one intended for him. 

Pain burned through her and she could barely breath and before she knew it she had sunk to the floor. 

"Look vhat you've done!" Kurt shouted at his mother. 

"I...I didn't mean to. I was aiming for you." She pointed at Amanda. 

"Mistress, I don't mean to interrupt..." Mastermind muttered, "But we have company." 

Mystique stalked over to the window. 

Cerise could vaguely make out the voice of Scott Summers. The X-Men were coming for them!

"What are we going to do?" Mastermind asked, fear trembling in his voice. 

"I don't know what you're going to do, but I'm not sticking around." She turned to look at Kurt, "This is not over, son, mark my word. I will show you..."

Kurt looked into her eyes and at that moment he could see nothing but solid ice. Then with a ruffle of black feathers...she was gone. Nothing more than a crow soaring into the horizon. 

Kurt and Amanda's eyes fell on Mastermind. He was edging towards the exit, but before he could grab the knob Amanda sent a force bolt right through him. He fell to his knees and then lie still, unconscious.

Kurt kneeled down beside Cerise. Her eyelids were drooping and her skin was turning pale. Kurt touched her forehead; cold as death. 

"I don't think I'm going to make it." Cerise mumbled. 

"Don't talk like that." Kurt said sadly, "You'll be alright..."

But in his heart he didn't know if it was true.

***

Okay, everyone, here is the chapter you wanted. Cerise is dying...or is she? I know a lot of you commented on my common use of cliffhangers, but hey, it keeps you reading doesn't it? The next chapter should be up by tomorrow, but for the rest of the night I need to focus on Life in the Fast Lane since I haven't updated it in five or six days. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Some of you have been there since I first started writing this fic and it's awesome that you're still interested. I don't know everyone offhand, but Raskolion Phoenix, Holy-Psychic-Vulpix, and K.C. 2007. And I know for a fact that K.C.2007 and anderson have both read several of my other fics in edition to this one and that is so cool and totally flattering. Thanks so much! You guys don't know how much you mean to me! 


	30. Resolution

Chapter 30: Resolution

PLEASE Read and Review! I know this one is short, but it didn't need to be elaborated on much further than this. At least I don't think so...Let me know what you think and make sure you read my message at the bottom of the page.

***

After the X-Men had stormed the warehouse gate the Professor had promptly gotten a hold of the queen of Cerise's planet, Lilandra. Cerise's wound was far beyond the help of doctors on earth; she needed the aid of the physicians of the Shi'ar race. By the time they reached Earth Cerise was out cold. Her people promptly collected her and headed on their way. 

Kurt had watched as they departed; the tiny ship getting smaller and smaller the farther away it traveled. He had been quiet on the ride home, himself. Trapped in his solitude and confusion. His mind raced with a million thoughts and questions. And, he admitted regretfully, that his memory was still hazy in areas. 

When the van stopped and everyone went inside he stayed behind. His eyes traveled up to the endless sky and he couldn't help but stare in wonder. His emotions were mixed up. He didn't know whether to be angry with his mother, or happy Cerise would be alright, or ashamed because of the way he had treated Amanda. 

A light touch on his neck made him whirl around. Amanda stood before him, bathed in an angelic sheen. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. He breathed in her scent, wanting nothing more than to fall into her. 

"What are you thinking?" She asked softly. 

"I...I just can't believe she vas willing to sink so low. She go as far as to brainwash me to get vhat she vanted. I...I vant to forgive her, but more so than that I long to understand her. She is complicated and unstable."

"Baby, I'd hate to say this...and I mean it with the utmost respect for you, but...your mother is sadistic. She loves you, that much I can believe, but she has to be insane to want you the way you were. To her it seemed that you being with her completely altered was better than you staying with the X-Men. But underneath it all...there was some love-"

Kurt cut her off, shaking his head. Amanda's words had brought him to a revelation. He narrowed his eyes at the full moon then replied, "She was trying to use me, Amanda. Just like she's tried to use Rogue. Her humanity died a long time ago, if it ever existed." He paused then said slowly in barely more than a whisper, "She doesn't know how to love, only to use."

Amanda's heart clinched at that. The last few days had been rough on them all. They had all been hurt, and they had all learned something from it. Unfortunately for Kurt is was that some people never change, no matter how much you love them, no matter how many chances you give. Mystique had lost what little trust Kurt still harbored for her. He would never be manipulated again. What's the price for innocence lost? Amanda thought. She decided to change the subject.

"That was pretty amazing. Mastermind said he had never found someone who could pull free of his mind control." Amanda kissed his cheek. 

Kurt smiled then said, "For I am convinced that neither death nor life, neither angels nor demons, neither the present nor the future, not any powers, neither height nor depth, nor anything else in all creation, will be able to separate us from the love of God that is in Jesus Christ our Lord."

"That's beautiful." Amanda replied, "Where did you hear it."

"Romans 8:38-39." Kurt looked into her eyes, "God will never allow one of his children to fall. Once you know him he will lift you up no matter how difficult the situation." 

The wind rustled through the trees ad fluttered through Amanda's hair. She shivered, "I'm getting cold so...I'm going to go inside. Are you coming?" 

"In a minute." Kurt replied. 

Amanda walked into the mansion and Kurt was left alone. He stared out into the horizon, making himself a silent vow. 

/I swear to myself, I will never fall victim to her cold heart again./

***

Mystique watched the road as the limo headed towards Texas. Her mind was racing, straining to find the answer as to why her plan had gone astray. It had been the perfect plot. Fool proof. But that Amanda had been the downfall. Kurt would never trust her again after the nights catastrophe. If she wanted to know him she'd have to start at the bottom of the barrel from scratch. Which meant proving herself. Showing him that she was more than just a human-hating fiend, which she knew was what she'd made herself out to be. If she wanted to fix this she'd had to show him, not just tell him. And she knew just what to do.

With a laugh and a smile she and the limo faded into the night. 

***

What is Mystique plotting? Will she ever succeed in proving herself to Kurt? Will Kurt ever forgive her after trying to kill his girlfriend and brainwashing him? How will Amanda react to Kurt's dark past? Will she forgive him for killing her brother? Find out all these answers and more in the Sequel to Loved By Nightcrawler. It's called Nightstalker and you can read it now in the Just In section. If this is as far as you go...then thanks for reading LBN! I appreciate your support. You have all been great.


End file.
